


消失的解毒剂

by imozamurai



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imozamurai/pseuds/imozamurai
Summary: 原作设定，R18，孤男寡女，荒岛求生，毒素推动下两人擦出火♂花♀无数一共四章+番外，有几段发车，字数大概占到全文的40%左右……字母戏会有一些小总的恶趣味，不过没有重口的，可以放心食用，希望大家喜欢~





	1. Chapter 1

==========第一章==========

 

紫色的夜，暗黄的灯光，仿佛都是为某一刻准备的。

“喂，CHINA，你是认真的吗？”

“真啰嗦……”

“我是说，你真的做好觉悟了吗？”

“不要再废话了……臭小子，你别臭美哦，如果不是这种情况……我是绝对不会考虑你这家伙的……”

“你放心，这也是我要说的话。”

冲田不再犹豫，他俯身抱起身体已经烧得发烫的神乐。

 

***********************

9小时前。

冲田和神乐站在准备靠岸的摆渡小船上，迎接他们的是一片绿意盎然的岛屿。

“就是这里了吗？好漂亮阿鲁！”神乐轻快的跳上了这块陌生的土地，好奇的看着眼前的一切。

“还是小心点吧，我们可能已经被盯上了。”跟随上岸后一直环顾左右的冲田低声说道。

“不要忘记本女王的1000根醋昆布哦，你要先预付200根的。”神乐回过头来，伸出洁白的小手。

“先住下来吧，我不会欠你的。”冲田无视了神乐期盼的眼神，径直向不远处接待大厅的招牌走去。

这片岛屿是诺亚财团的产业，名字也体现了这一点——方舟岛度假酒店。这个财团的掌权人莎乐美并非来自地球，而是来自遥远的诺亚星。这些宗教意味的名字也是顺应地球人的文化重新命名的。之所以如此命名，纯粹因为莎乐美自封是地球年轻爱侣们的救世主，其主要营生是在地球经营的超大规模连锁情侣酒店，然而这只是表面的主业——据说这个财团真正的收入来源，是将地球女性非法贩卖至其他星球的淫窑魔窟。

此前，真选组对这些龌龊勾当已经暗中调查了许久，发现方舟岛上可能有这些非法交易的重要资料库。

因为这是莎乐美在地球上唯一的大型私人产业，也是其主要盘踞之地。虽然没有切实证据的江户警察进岛搜查很难，但对于普通游客而言，登岛并非难事。唯一的条件就是登岛者必须为一男一女，哪怕是随身携带的宠物，也必须一公一母。这是方舟岛开业之初吸引顾客的主要噱头，据说岛上的工作人员火眼金睛，能看穿一切假扮异性同伴的观光客。

为了顺利上岛，且不会妨碍搜集证据这项危险任务的执行，全员男性的真选组只能找到万事屋，邀请神乐一同前往。

起初神乐听到真选组派出的是战斗力最强的冲田的时候，是强烈拒绝的。但由于监护人银时已被一整年的巧克力巴菲收买，自己也架不住1000根醋昆布的诱惑，最后还是勉为其难的答应了，条件是要在登岛后预付200根。

然而，当神乐拿着行李站到房间门口时，还是傻眼了。

这是一间大床房，虽然可以按江户的习惯把两人的床铺分开一些，但也只能再隔开十公分而已。

“不是说好了有单独的房间吗？怎么是这样的啊？”神乐扭头便质问冲田。

“我们是假扮情侣，你不怕穿帮吗？”冲田一边回击，一边拉开床尾的屏风。”我也不想和母猪同床共枕，你可以选择睡地板。”

原来房间是和洋室结构，屏风后面还有可以打地铺的一块空地。

“我才不要，当然是你睡那里喽。”神乐一下子扑到柔软的大床上，身体摆成“大”字表示占有，忽然想起来哪里不对的她又向冲田丢了一个枕头，“对了你刚才说谁是母猪呀臭小子！”

成功避开枕头的冲田没有回应，而是检查了一下房间，然后从桌子上的一堆读物里抽出一张地图，和之前搜集的卫星测绘地图比对起来。

神乐在床上对着天花板镜子摆了会POSE，实在无聊又去荡了几下房间里的秋千，把房间里能玩的设施玩过一圈后，看冲田还在研究地图，就只能好奇的凑过来看。

“想看就看吧。”冲田随手递给神乐一份读物。

神乐翻开后，映入眼帘的是满页白花花的男女肉体，只着寸缕的女人摆出让人血脉贲张的姿势，配上花花绿绿的文字，十分不堪入目。再翻几页，主角则换成了各色玩具，都是神乐在这个房间抽屉里刚刚看到过的，配着“绝顶”、“超激”的字眼，神乐感觉自己的脸瞬间变得滚烫。

“看不懂啊？要我给你解释吗？”

正在专心看地图的冲田都能感到神乐身体忽然散发的热气，以为她是因为认不全字窘迫。

“不用了，你好讨厌阿鲁。”神乐“啪”的一下合上杂志，低头嘟囔道。

冲田发现神乐白皙的脸已经变得通红，终于注意到杂志封面的他方才明白了过来——自己被误会了。

“我刚才看了岛上的地形。”冲田放下手上的地图，没有再多解释，只是把行囊里的醋昆布抖落到神乐坐着的床上：”我要先去周围看一下，你在这儿慢慢吃吧，不要乱走。”

“别把我当小孩子哦，我也要出去走走。”坏心情被醋昆布一扫而光的神乐从床上跳下来。

“房间里好无聊。”神乐看着冲田又补充了一句。

“好吧。”冲田转念一想也觉得一起行动比较安全，因为这座酒店从一进来就透出一种诡异气氛，这个只顾吃的家伙可能也感觉到了吧。

两人从酒店出来的一路上，除了偶尔碰见一两个工作人员，鲜有游人。明明是不错的天气，但刚才在大堂碰到的住客一个也没有出来。

冲田又展开了地图，这份观光地图上的信息和之前搜集的情报并无太大出入，方舟岛的酒店和主要景点都在岛的同一侧，河流和断崖将岛的另一侧与观光客阻隔开来，断崖上的建筑即是莎乐美夫人的府邸。莎乐美倒是不担心自己的住所暴露在外人的视野里，因为她喜欢在制高点欣赏自己的产业，何况这是一个易守难攻的位置。

“那栋楼的天台应该是停机坪，不过估计停飞船都没问题。”冲田向神乐指了一下崖顶那座死气沉沉的红色建筑。”我们可以从背后绕过去。”

 

***********************

6小时前。

两人绕到山后区域后，一路都是密林。神乐也一直非常老实的跟着冲田，直到她看到前方的一栋灰色水泥建筑。

“喂，臭小子，停一下，我好像闻到食物的味道了。”已经饥肠辘辘的神乐忽然迈不动步子。

的确，食物烹饪后的油脂香气，正从那座建筑的排风管道里传出来。冲田本来想赶在天黑前先去勘察一下莎乐美的大本营，然而看到神乐眼巴巴的可怜模样，有点于心不忍。而且这个地图上标注为“后厨”的房子，总感觉大得不像是只有一个功能。

于是，两人从后门悄悄潜入，却发现里面已经空无一人。厨房里有的煮锅还未烧开，准备台上的佳肴也还冒着热气，显然员工都是刚刚撤离的。这种情况下，冲田丝毫不敢放松，然而神乐已经开动了。

“好好吃……”满嘴食物噎的神乐话都说不清楚了。

“你还真是心大啊，不怕有毒吗？”

“啊嘞，这边还有新鲜水果诶。”神乐没有理冲田，径直扑到一筐梨子前面，拿起一只正要往嘴里塞，一道黑影忽然闪现……

“小心！”

冲田基本是在警告的同时挥出了他的太刀，从梨子下面骤然冒头的小蛇顿时被斩成了两段。

但箩筐还是倒在了地上，几十条蛇瞬间从筐里滑了出来，向两人发起攻击。

本就更靠近箩筐的神乐赤手空拳根本招架不住这么多条蛇，虽然她躲开了大部分的攻击，但还是在腾手格挡的时候，被一条咬中了腰部——

“好痛……”神乐的低声吃痛招致了冲田霎时间还未及掩饰的关切目光，行凶的蛇也瞬间变成了几段。

“让你小心点的，你这个大胃女！”

“谁会想到有人在厨房里藏这么多蛇啊！”

冲田看神乐被蛇咬后本来十分担心，但她似乎并无大碍，与自己斗嘴的中气十足。

“你说得对。”恢复冷静的冲田查看了一下蛇的尸体，“这里不是单纯的厨房，肯定还有别的秘密。如果你没什么事的话，咱们去地下室看看吧。”

神乐跟随冲田沿着幽长的楼梯走到地下室，这里已经搬的一干二净，但空气里飘荡着甜腻的怪味与人类的汗臭，墙上铸着许多金属的镣铐。

“这里可能监禁过被贩卖的女人。”冲田看着地板上还未及清扫的几根长发解释道。”先回去吧，我们不能在这里呆太久。”

 

***********************

4小时前。

回来的一路上，因为光线不足，道路崎岖，两人都只顾着走路而没有对话。

随着天色的黯淡，身后的神乐呼吸声越来越粗重，难道她这么快就累了吗？冲田感到奇怪。

正当他要回头询问时，神乐却一反常态的拉住了他的衣角。

“喂，抖S……”

神乐低垂着头，似乎不想让人看清她的脸。

“我的身体……忽然变得好奇怪阿鲁……”

少女的声音越来越小，最后好像只是要说给自己听的呓语。

就在此刻，夜幕降临了，不远处的酒店也亮起了灯，光辉璀璨。

冲田顿时看到神乐白净的脸上透着娇艳的红晕，蔚蓝的眼睛里有迷离的水光。

“怎么了？”冲田看神乐有点站不稳，上前搭了一把手，却发现她的身体很热。“你是发烧了吗？”

“好像是……”神乐的回答有气无力。

冲田把神乐扶回了房间，短短几分钟时间她变得更加虚弱，一头栽在床上，发出细不可闻的痛苦呻吟。

是那条蛇的缘故吗？冲田起初因为箩筐里的蛇形态并不是像毒蛇，神乐之后也一切如常，并没有太在意。

“不要怪我了。”他边说边将神乐的旗袍沿开叉向上撕开，露出她侧腰的肌肤，以及雪中红梅一样鲜艳的伤口。

冲田这一举动让神乐猝不及防，但更让她意外的是自己的伤口还没有愈合的迹象，这对于夜兔太不正常了。

有些自责的冲田决定无视掉这家酒店的诡异，立刻向前台拨打了求助电话。

然而电话并无人接听。当他想直接去前台时，发现房间的门已经被反锁了：他们被困住了。虽然这扇门困不住平常的神乐，但照她现在的状态却是无计可施的。冲田感到阴谋的气息迎面袭来。

手机的信号与网络也果不其然都消失了。正当冲田一筹莫展的时候，他忽然想起今天看到的蛇十分眼熟。他翻到观光地图的背面，果然看到一段语气做作的介绍词：

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

喵喵蛇简介

这是岛上一种常见的可爱小生物❤

它的毒性会引起全身发热和无力

不过不用担心，只要和同伴love love就能解除哦~

由于来这里的各位顾客大人都是情侣

这也是岛上为您促进感情的小惊喜❤

PS：如果吃过海鲜的话，可能会加重中毒反应哦

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

说起来，那家伙今天的确在后厨吃了不少龙虾……冲田马上明白了原因。

“抖S，你找到药了吗？”神乐的问话把冲田的思绪从地图背面拉了回来。

“你自己看吧。”冲田把地图递给昏昏沉沉的神乐。

神乐看完后一个强打精神的暴起把地图撕的粉碎：”开什么玩笑啊！你是故意耍我的吧？！”

“我也希望是假的。”冲田把一杯水和冰毛巾放到床头柜上，“总之你先睡会儿吧，也许明天就好了。”

 

***********************

30分钟前。

神乐的情况并没有好转。身体表面虽然很烫，但她实际却感觉十分的冷，四肢也酸软乏力。最要命的是，下身那两片小肉瓣有种越来越强的肿胀感，即使用双腿夹着枕头反复摩擦，也难以缓解，反而让下半身陡然升起一种强烈的空虚，想被什么东西充实填满。无奈之下，她想到了床头柜抽屉里那些“玩具”。

在歌舞伎町这种地方耳濡目染，本就心智早熟的神乐也大概了解这些玩具的用途。

她缓缓拉开抽屉，摸黑挑了一个比较小的椭球状物体，拿出来用它替代掉腿间的枕头，在被子里悄悄按下了开关。她这一系列的行动声音极轻，生怕被屏风后面睡着的冲田听到。

然而冲田也并没有睡着。他连衣服也没有换，一直躺在地铺上听着神乐的动静。辗转反侧的声音、拉开抽屉的声音以及被子也盖不住的嗡鸣声，都被他听的一清二楚。

十分钟后，他听到嗡鸣声停止了，取而代之的是神乐极力压抑的痛苦抽泣与呻吟，那是犹如饥饿幼兽一般可怜的呜咽哀鸣。

冲田再也无法装睡了，他起身拉开屏风，走到床边。在自动亮起的夜灯昏暗的灯光下，他看见神乐咬着下唇、噙着泪花的痛苦忍耐表情，她在与冲田目光对视的那一刻迅速别过身去。

“不用管我……就算全世界男人死光了，我也绝对不会……”

“好了，让我先检查一下你的伤口吧，也许毒液还能挤出来。”冲田把神乐扳过来，掀开遮挡伤口的被子与衣物。

蛇齿印处的血点还是鲜红的，但是光靠手并挤不出来太多的血。

“你这家伙的嘴能够到自己的侧腰吗？”冲田问。

“怎么可能……”

“那么，我就只能这么做了。”

说着，冲田低下头慢慢吮吸起神乐侧腰的伤口。

“呜……”神乐不由自主的一声低呼，冲田唇部柔软的触感带来一阵酥麻感，她只能竭力咬着被子来克制自己发出声音。

 _麻烦了，好难受。_ 这两句话在神乐的脑内交替出现，明明这家伙只是在帮她吸出毒血，但她下半身的空虚感不知为何却变本加厉，伤口部位的酸痒难耐也向小腹传导过去，她的双脚不停蹬着被子，被套几乎也快被她咬破了。

难道这里是她的敏感带吗？冲田也为神乐身体强烈的反应感到错愕。

“好恶心阿鲁……停下来……”再也忍受不了的神乐连声制止冲田，并试图用手按住他的头，”够了……没用的……快停下来啊……”

冲田停止了吮吸，抬头只见松口说话的神乐急促喘息着，眼里充斥着饱受折磨后的泪花，那是他从未见过的可怜表情。

“就算这么痛苦，也不要我抱你吗？”

冲田平静的看着神乐，而后者恍惚间好像看到，冲田那没有波澜的红色眼瞳里闪过一丝复杂的情绪。 _不是的，她一定是看错了。_

“算了……就便宜你这小子吧……”

在床上痛苦滚动的神乐烦躁的给了一个冲田意料之外的回答。

“喂，CHINA……”冲田忽然变得一脸严肃。

“……你是认真的吗？”

“真啰嗦……”

“我是说，你真的做好觉悟了吗？”

“不要再废话了……臭小子，你别臭美哦，如果不是这种情况……我是绝对不会考虑你这家伙的……”

“你放心，这也是我要说的话。”

冲田不再犹豫，他俯身抱起身体已经烧得发烫的神乐，慢慢解开她旗袍斜襟上紧系的扣子，手上的动作却不及他用剑时那么灵活。

随着旗袍被脱掉，神乐雪白的肌肤一寸一寸暴露在空气中，但被冲田环抱着的她却觉得没那么冷了。意识朦胧中她竟觉得那家伙的吻像花瓣一样，十分温柔的逐渐落在自己的颈部、肩膀、胸口和小腹上。

正当冲田准备褪去神乐的浅色小内裤时，发现上面已经有一些濡湿的水痕，让布料变得半透明了。

这样就可以了吗。冲田在扯掉少女下体最后的衣物后，用手指试探到，回应他的是一阵骤然收缩。即使虚弱到这种地步，神乐的身体也还是能对他迅速戒备。

“你……你是在戏弄我吗？！”从迷糊中紧张起来的神乐生气的质问。

“只是这种程度，还不够啊。”冲田对着神乐笑了一下，一脸懵的神乐想起来，这家伙每次要整她之前都是这种笑容。

冲田还没等神乐完全反应过来，就抓住她纤细的脚腕，迅速分开她的双腿，埋下头沿着她的大腿内侧向里吻去。神乐顿觉不妙——那是会让她完全失守的一片区域。

“不要……快停下……”

神乐刚想用手推开冲田的头，就被他单手抢先抓住了两只手腕，以神乐现在的状态是完全没法挣脱的。

但是冲田也不想把她的手箍疼，只能抓紧时间用力吮吸舔拨她双腿之间的肉瓣与小豆豆。

“快点结束！快点……命令你……抖S混蛋……”神乐的意志开始被强烈的快感逐渐吞噬。

“你催我的哦。”冲田一边幸灾乐祸的看着神乐，一边用空出来的一只手够到神乐刚才丢在床上的跳蛋。

“你还不知道这个到底该怎么用吧，我来教你吧。”

说着，冲田将开到最高档的跳蛋放到神乐下体的小豆豆上，他的舌尖则开始向她娇嫩的蜜穴口搅动试探。

跳蛋高频的震动与舌尖湿滑的搅动让神乐的意识瞬间暴走，白天杂志上看到的糟糕画面在她的脑内迅速回放，自己也会那样堕落吗？

神乐在仰面的一瞬看到天花板镜中的映像：因为沸腾的血液，她的全身都变成粉红色了，伏在她腿间的男子让她舒服的不断乱蹬。前所未有的巨大羞耻感让少女的意识濒临崩溃，她试图用指尖去拨开冲田的头，扭动下肢去摆脱他的身躯，但都已经徒劳无功。吮吸的声音越来越清晰，也意味着她的那里变得越来越湿润了。

“不要……快住手……”神乐还想对冲田逐渐深入搅动的舌尖做最后的抵抗，但是为时已晚——

“……啊……”

伴随着脑内一阵过电般的快感，神乐全身骤然收紧，终于按捺不住的娇声叫了出来，蜜穴口犹如决堤一般泄出一股股清泉。

冲田抬起头来，欣赏着神乐的表情，她泛着红晕的可爱小脸上还有几分不甘，但身体的不争气却让她羞愤难当。

“好过分阿鲁……”少女用手背遮住双眼，但没能遮住夺眶而出的泪水。

“我让你做好觉悟了。”冲田伏到她的耳边轻声说道。

现在的神乐浑身已经彻底瘫软无力，任由摆布。如果不做足前戏让她放松一些，就连冲田也没有信心摘下这朵花来。

挡着眼睛的神乐隐约听到冲田拉开裤链的声音，然后女孩子最娇嫩脆弱的部位被一个最坚硬火热的东西抵住了。 _已经没法回头了。_

冲田顺着已经湿润的花径慢慢进入神乐的体内，伴随着他的逐渐突破，花径里层叠的肉壁将他的下体紧紧包裹，带来一种无与伦比的温暖与柔软。

但是再往前进的花径还是过于狭窄，于是他缓慢的抽出一些，又马上更深入了一些。

神乐感到自己的下体被一根火热的硬物逐渐贯穿，伴随着隐隐的撕扯痛感。

“轻一点啊小鬼！”神乐小声责怪道。

于是冲田轻轻伏到她的身上，一只手与她的手十指交叉相扣，嘴唇开始亲吻她洁白的肩颈，似乎缓解了她的痛感。

随着再次的抽出，冲田发现一些淡淡的血丝也被带了出来。

明明就是第一次啊，还总是轻蔑的叫别人小鬼。冲田这样想着，又深入了许多，直达少女的花心。

“啊……”神乐又忍不住发出一声悦耳的呻吟，似乎已经适应了这种身体的契合。

冲田仿佛也得到了意会，不再那么小心翼翼，而是开始一次又一次的冲击花心。

“唔…抖S…笨蛋…停一下…快停下啊…啊啊……”

随着频率越来越激烈，神乐再也控制不住自己的声音，不断发出动听的娇吟，她看见镜中的自己，裸露的双腿居然紧紧箍住了冲田的身体。

正当神乐感到自己的意识慢慢化掉的时候，冲田忽然抽身，拽起神乐，把她扳成背对自己跪坐着的姿态，一只手拦腰固定住她的娇躯，另一只手则扯掉了少女已经松开但一直没有脱掉的胸衣，一把握住她那未被任何人染指过的白兔。

神乐的胸部要比想象中柔软的多。冲田一边揉捏着两只可爱的小兔子，一边再次进入了这对白兔主人的身体。

“啊…怎么又来……”神乐小声抱怨着，但刚刚贯通的花径却紧紧含住了进入身体的不速之客。

“你还没有退烧啊……怎么能放了你。”冲田在神乐的耳边悄声说道。

在蛇毒的催情作用下，连冲田呼吸吹向耳朵的热气都能让神乐意乱神迷，更何况胸部正在被冲田因握剑而长着茧子的右手揉搓刺激着，交合之处也因为蜜穴的洪水泛滥而发出令人羞耻的“啪啪”声，而且声音越来越响。

“不…不行了…啊啊……”少女连续不断的发出愈发甜美动听的呻吟，“够了…已经…已经…不能再…继续了……哈啊……”

已经快要高潮的神乐身体逐渐向下趴，想躲避那一刻的到来。

冲田有力的双手却依然固定着少女的胸与腰，让她富有弹性的娇嫩臀部接受一次又一次的猛烈撞击，交合的地方也已经水花四溅。听到神乐发出越来越急促的娇喘与呻吟，冲田的行动也更加直接和深入。

时间一分一秒的过去了，伴随着身体一次次被突破后越来越密集的快感，神乐也感到自己马上就要融化掉了。

“喂，CHINA，要射在里面了哦……”

冲田的预告让神乐的身体如遭雷击般的僵直了一下：

“快……快拔出来！不要……”

神乐慌张的扭头向冲田请求。

“放心吧，骗你的。”

说罢，冲田在两人达到顶峰前的最后一刻骤然抽身，浓稠的汁液射向少女已经被撞得发红的臀部，与蜜穴中瞬间喷涌出的清泉一起沿大腿内侧慢慢流下。

冲田满意的看着这幅色情的画面。而神乐背对着冲田没有说话，她双臂支撑着身躯慢慢平复了剧烈的喘息，便终于精疲力尽的失去了意识，一头倒在了床上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为中毒而与冲田419了的神乐，在回到江户前提出了一个要求，作为交换冲田也向她提出了一个要求，神乐能不能做到呢？

==========第二章==========

 

神乐从睡梦中醒来，发现自己穿着干净的睡衣躺在酒店柔软的大床上。

昨晚好像做了一个很长的噩梦，梦见全身上下都被那家伙看光了，而且还发生了更糟糕的事情……

但是，好像又不是梦。

神乐偷偷在被子里拉开睡裤检查了下自己的身体，干干净净，没有任何异样。

“看来你已经好了。”

穿戴整齐的冲田从屏风后边走过来，递给神乐一杯水。

“我……怎么了？”

“你不记得自己发烧的事情了吗？”

是的。神乐记起自己因为中了蛇毒一直高烧，然后意识就变得十分混乱，混乱到竟然会梦到眼前的这家伙抱了自己……

“哦哦，想起来了阿鲁。”神乐赶紧跳下床，丢下一脸困惑的冲田，跑到卫生间里锁上了门。

一定是幻觉吧？

洗漱完的神乐，暗暗问着镜中脸上还挂着水珠的自己，回答她的却只有浴缸水龙头传来的“滴答”、“滴答”声。

神乐走到浴缸边拧紧了龙头，看到旁边晾衣绳上挂着的开叉撕坏了的旗袍，但这只能证明自己中了蛇毒的事情是真的。

最说不通的是，如果自己真的像梦里那样被抖S抱了，依那家伙的性格一定会在自己醒来后第一时间大肆嘲笑一番。然而，他却一个字都没有提。

一定是自己烧糊涂了，不用在意了。神乐这样宽慰着自己，走出了卫生间。

“你如果收拾好了，就先去打开那扇门吧。”冲田指着被反锁的房间门向神乐说道。

“你就看我的吧。”

神乐气势汹汹的走到门前，一脚就踹开了至少50公斤重的铁门，两人又重获自由了。

“果然已经全好了啊，那我就不用头疼等下还要照顾你了。”冲田打量了一下神乐的状态，便指向小岛最高点的红色建筑，“我们必须马上去那里了。”

 

***********************

半小时后。

两人终于赶到了莎乐美位于山顶的大本营。

根据冲田的判断，莎乐美应该是他们到达酒店后才察觉不妙的，然后迅速封锁岛屿防止外人进入，并安排岛上的手下带着各种证据火速撤离。从先前专家做出的性格侧写来看，莎乐美是一个过分谨慎的女人，她并不会在第一时间逃走。相反，由于害怕遭到背叛，她会等岛上的人员和资料全部转移后再撤。并且她还不想彻底得罪江户的警察，所以在昨天发现两人的真实身份后，仅仅是把他们反锁在客房里来拖延时间。但神乐的迅速痊愈和惊人怪力应该是她始料未及的。

在步入这座红色的7层建筑后，里面的装潢风格让两人大为意外。与建筑阴沉的外表相反，建筑的内部是莎乐美那些连锁情侣酒店的暧昧风格，玫红色墙壁上的涂鸦是各色男女沉迷情欲的痴态。

“Welcome to the world~~两位小可爱~~”整栋建筑忽然响起了广播，是一个成熟妩媚的女声。两人高度戒备了起来。

“昨晚的love love很美好吧？没想到你们为了抓到我，竟然能牺牲到这种地步呢~~~”

听到这里的神乐一脸震惊的看向冲田。

“不过呀，这回不会让你们那么轻易逃脱了~~祝愿你能像昨天一样帅气的保护这位女士呢，B—O—Y—”

紧接着是莎乐美一阵银铃般悦耳的笑声，广播就断掉了。

羞耻的火焰从脸颊一直烧到神乐的耳根。

_原来这一切都是真的。_

那个想靠“玩具”解决需求的自己，双腿紧紧夹住那家伙脖子的自己，被玩弄到脑内一片空白的自己……都是真的。

“滴答——滴答——”

神乐的脑内不知为何又开始回响浴室的滴水声。

一副记忆深处的画面从她的脑海中浮现出来：昏睡中的她被抱到浴缸里，浴缸边上的那个人手持喷头轻轻冲洗着她的身体，温热的水让她感觉十分舒服。氤氲的水汽中，她只能看清那人被水打湿的栗色头发，还有那对红色眼眸，那人的目光中有着她从未见过的温柔。那一定是她还没退烧时的错觉。

画面的最后是那人将自己从浴缸里抱起，用柔软的白色浴巾轻轻擦拭她身上的水，然后用白色的浴袍包裹住她，吸干皮肤上剩余的水珠，只留下无尽的温暖……

神乐呆立在了原地，冲田正要回头催促她时，她却先发问了：”臭小子，她说的……都是真的吗？”

“原来你真的都忘了啊。”

“早上你也一句没有提啊！”

“因为，”冲田停顿了一下，他好像看到低着头的神乐身体在微微的颤抖。“我可不想来这儿前还要先跟你打一架。”

“怎么会呢？”神乐抬起头，展现出一副满不在乎的表情。”我是那么小气的人吗？不过就像是被小狗咬了一口，不……就是被小蚊子叮了一下嘛。”

“哈？那太好了，我还怕你闹着让我负责呢。”冲田也一副如释重负的语气。

“放心吧，虽然让你占了个大便宜，但是你也是为了救我，我们就算两清了，本女王一向恩怨分明的说。”

“不过，”神乐忽然狠狠的望向刚才广播响起的墙角，“这个老巫婆……我绝对不会饶了她……现在怎么办？”

“不管她现在在哪里，之后都是要去天台坐直升机的，你先去那里断她的后路，我来找她本人，顺便解决掉这些杂鱼。”冲田拔刀迎向楼梯口冒出来的几个杂兵。

“那我就不客气了哦。”神乐立刻沿着被清理干净的楼梯向上跑去。

 

***********************

粉红色的房门轰然倒下，正在收拾东西准备跑路的莎乐美被巨响惊的迅速转身，看到手握太刀对着她的冲田。

“你们来得很快嘛。”莎乐美表面上装得镇定自若，但内心十分诧异自己的精锐部队竟在冲田手下如此不堪一击。

“赶快投降吧，你的后路也已经被我们阻断了。”冲田用刀指着莎乐美逐步向她逼近。

莎乐美的确像那家伙说的一样，是个老巫婆一样的女人。与甜美可人的声音相反，她有着浓妆也掩盖不住的苍老面容，身躯也过度肥胖，穿着一身黑色皮草，浑身上下都充斥着邪恶气息。

“慢着！你要是放了我的话，我这里有些信息，你一定感兴趣……”

莎乐美一边后退至房间的露天阳台，一边做着最后的挣扎。

“这么有趣的事情就去和你的审讯官说吧，我只负责抓人。”看见莎乐美已经一条腿跨过阳台护栏，沉重的身体骑在栏杆上等着直升机的到来，冲田不再迫近。他知道莎乐美已经是强弩之末，她只要在苦等直升机无果后，就会乖乖投降。

“不如……我先透露给你一点。”莎乐美小心翼翼的将身体扭向冲田，“那个旗袍女孩，是夜兔吧？”

 

同一时间里。

神乐刚一到天台，候在那里的杂兵就一拥而上，对她发起攻击。然而，被莎乐美惹到了的神乐战斗状态十分的好。很快，天台上只剩满地痛苦呻吟的伤员。

直升机上的莎乐美管家兼驾驶员吓得连舱门也没来得及关，连忙启动直升机。

神乐见状迅速抄起一个杂兵手上的绳索，用力挥向驾驶舱内的管家。

被绳索套住脖子的管家一边紧紧拽住勒着自己的麻绳，一边用侧身死死靠住仪表台，想在被拉出舱外前赶紧起飞。

然而，就像渔夫收杆一样，神乐稍一用力就把管家从驾驶舱内拉了出来。即使在最后一刻，管家还想用脚勾住操纵杆，不过也是无用功。

原本已经起飞的直升机在管家一顿忙中出乱的操作中骤然熄火，在刚刚离地几英尺的情况下又栽到地上，并滑向了天台的边缘。

“那个女人是打算坐它逃走的吧？”神乐走向卡在天台边缘摇摇欲坠的直升机。

还没等管家回答，神乐便用力将直升机向外一推，原本就已经机头悬空的直升机重重的砸了下去。

“死心吧！老巫婆。”

目送着直升机掉下去的神乐，随即好像就听到了一个女人的惨叫声。然后就看见冲田从下面一层的阳台上伸出头来喊：“你都干了些什么呀怪力女！”

 

上一秒前，冲田这边原本只需等着莎乐美束手就擒即可。

然而，伴随“轰隆”一声巨响，一个黑影突然从楼上砸了下来，还没等冲田伸手救援，骑在阳台护栏上的莎乐美就猝不及防的被直升机机尾一起带向了万丈深渊。

悬崖下面便是流向大海的湍急河流，莎乐美的生还可能极低。虽然这个女魔头的罪行也足够判死刑了，但这种结局也是任何人都始料未及的。

冲田本想吐槽神乐几句，但是被她一句“不毁掉直升机怎么能让女魔头死心投降”给噎了回去。他只能先把她放在一边，在莎乐美的基地里找了一台能联系上外部的电话，请求后续支援与搜索工作。

 

***********************

6小时后。

神乐和冲田被救援小船从方舟岛送到了中转码头。

自从莎乐美意外坠崖后，冲田一直在联系和安排行动的后续事宜，把神乐晾在了一边。神乐也乐得清闲，十分自在的啜着作为“尾款”的醋昆布。

“给你。”刚刚跟救援队开完短会的冲田走向正在躲阴凉的神乐，递给她一个盒子。

神乐好奇的打开盒子，发现里面装着的竟然是自己梦寐以求的手机。

“哇……这是给我的谢礼吗？没想到你这个抖S挺有心的嘛。”

“别误会，这只是临时借给你的，方便你及时跟我们联络。作为本案的重要人证，如果你回去以后发现哪里不对，要赶快打给我们。里面已经存了我的电话。”

“哦。”神乐有点失落的把手机随手塞在了小书包里。

“不过，如果某个笨蛋能一直随身带着，我也可以向组里申请这个以后就归她了。”

“你是说真的吗？”神乐蓝色的大眼睛里又重新出现喜悦的光彩，脸上也有一些期待的红晕。

“是的。不过你必须记得随身带着哦，不然贻误了案情我们还是要没收的。”

“没问题阿鲁！”神乐又将手机塞到了自己的裤兜里，轻轻的拍了拍裤兜让冲田放心。

“那就赶紧上船吧，前面那艘船就是载我们回江户的。”

一艘轮船正停泊在他们前方的渡口。

“好的，到这里你就不用管我啦。终于可以和你这个小鬼说拜拜了，嘻嘻。”神乐掩饰不住的一脸开心。

“随你便吧。”冲田一脸无聊的向前走去。

“等下，抖S笨蛋。”神乐忽然又叫住了冲田。

“嗯？”

“回到江户后，不许再提那件事哦。”

“什么事呀？我好像听不懂呢。”冲田故意做出一副让神乐火大的无辜表情。

“就是那件事情！你不要假装听不懂喂！”

“我明白了，就是那个你明明不排斥还要假装很讨厌的事情吧？”冲田俯到神乐的脸旁低声说道。

“瞎说什么呢臭小子！赶快答应我啊！”

“嘛……我可以答应你，不过你也要答应我一件事情。”冲田盯着一脸警惕的神乐说道。

“既然真的那么讨厌，回到江户的一个月内，不要来求我抱你哦，否则——”冲田故意停顿了一下，观察着神乐眼神的变化：”否则之后一个月里，你都必须听我的。”

“哈，原来是这个条件啊。”神乐如释重负的拍胸保证道：“放心吧！本女王回到自己的地盘后，绝对不会再和你这个自恋狂有任何瓜葛的说。”

“那么我们就一言为定了。”冲田俯身看着神乐说道。

“反悔就是小狗哦！”神乐边说边头也不回地向前走了，还朝身后的冲田自信的摆了摆手。

冲田看着渐行渐远的神乐，脸上逐渐浮现一个意味深长的笑容。

 

***********************

回到江户后的第1个小时。

经历了几天的轮船之行后，十分疲惫的神乐回到了万事屋，迎接她的却是一个空荡荡的屋子，连定春也不在。神乐只能下楼去问登势婆婆。

“你回来的不巧，他们今天早上刚走。”登势弹了弹烟灰，讲了起来：

“几天前银时接到了一个电话，通知他和新八作为这条街道的居民被抽中了，可以获得一次免费的宇宙七大星球旅行。起初连他们自己也不信又能中一次宇宙旅行。真是的，我在这条街道生活这么多年，也从来没听说过这种抽奖啊。”

“但是，没过多久就有挺著名的旅行社找上门来，给了他们一个月有效期的飞船船票和食宿礼券，那两个没出息的小子就立马收拾行李出发了。”

“那定春呢？定春也不见了呀。”神乐问道。

“他们不知道你什么时候回来，又来不及找人照顾，问旅行社说可以携带宠物，他们就带着那只狗走了。”

“算他们还有点良心阿鲁。”神乐嘟囔着，心里还是有些抱怨，自己卖力干了几天活没捞着多少好处，那两个躺在家里的家伙却有机会逍遥快活。

“对了，那个天然卷留了一封信。”登势拿给神乐一个信封。神乐打开一看，里面无非是几张勉强够度过一个月的钞票以及寥寥几行的解释字条，末了还非常欠打的说他俩一定会寄明信片回来。

“都不要回来了才好。”虽然窝火，但是神乐还是抽出信封里的钞票收为己有。

 

***********************

回到江户后的第120个小时。

神乐很快就调整过来了心情，开始享受一个人无拘无束的日子。

方舟岛任务的奖励和银时留下的几张钞票，至少能保证她一个月内过足醋昆布的嘴瘾。她白天的时候就在街道上随便逛逛或者去找阿妙聊天，晚上除了可以洗无限时长的热水澡，还可以自由的霸占电视、被炉以及宽敞的卧室。在这个冬春交际百无聊赖的时节，这就是最大的幸福了。之前岛上的一切困扰，都被她抛诸脑后。

然而这天晚上，神乐又莫名的失眠了。

她在舒舒服服的泡了一个热水澡、又奢侈的享受了一盒冰箱里快过期的草莓牛奶后，以为身心彻底放松的自己能很快入睡，但是不仅没有睡着，大脑的状态还越来越活跃。

在方舟岛酒店那一晚上的事情，开始在她的脑内循环回放。

更糟糕的是，那天晚上身体的种种奇怪感觉，又逐渐回来了。

失眠的时间开始变成了一分一秒的煎熬，神乐一边夹着枕头辗转反侧，一边思索症状复发的原因，难道这次不是蛇毒的原因，只是传说中的思春期到了吗？

神乐看看自己纤细的手指，放弃了用手指来缓解空虚感的念头。但是身体越来越热，有过初体验后的她感觉自己的秘处更加容易变得敏感与渴望，自己怎么会变得这么糟糕呢？神乐有点嫌弃这样的自己，她决定出去走走，也许夜晚的冷空气能让自己清醒过来。

 

***********************

回到江户后的第121个小时。

在乍暖还寒的初春夜晚，神乐独自一人在冷清的街道上走着。

她发觉冰冷的空气并不能缓解身体的焦躁，反而让她更加渴望他人的体温。不知不觉间，她发现自己竟然走到了真选组的屯所门口。

 _绝对不能去找那家伙。_ 神乐想起了那天的赌约，强烈的自尊心驱使着她立刻走开了。

走着走着，她在街角看到一个情趣用品店，小脑袋里又闪过一个念头：也许那天她在酒店里看到的棒状“玩具”能解决问题。

她把围巾向上拉了一点，只露出眼睛，鼓起勇气走了进去。

这家没什么人的店面很狭小，光线也很暗，里面拥挤的摆放着各种花花绿绿的“玩具”和衣服。神乐终于搜寻到了自己想要的那种东西，从一堆杂七麻八的商品中抽出来拿到收银的地方。

结账的是一个脑满肠肥的中年大叔，他眯起眼睛打量了一下神乐看似弱不禁风的身躯，脸上的肥肉堆出一个猥亵的狎笑，走到她的面前。

“小妹妹，是你自己要用这个吗？大叔可以教你怎么用哟……”

还没等这个猥琐大叔说完，神乐就趁身上还有力气给了他一记飞腿，将他踢倒在地上。

东西也不能要了，神乐飞快的逃离了这家店面。

她向前跑了不知多久，以至于连最后一点体力也终于流失掉了，只能停下来调整呼吸。

不知道为什么，神乐发现自己又跑到了真选组屯所的附近。她感到已经没有力气再回万事屋了，现在的自己连遇到纠缠的醉汉也摆脱不了。

神乐还是很想控制自己打电话把冲田叫出来的冲动，因为这样实在太丢人了。但是刚才的遭遇还让她心有余悸，如果她在街上慢慢失去意识，可能就真的要万劫不复了。

正当她犹豫彷徨的时候，那个栗色头发黑色制服的熟悉身影正从前方的路口走过。

 

正在回屯所路上的冲田，忽然感到自己的一条胳膊被一双温暖的双臂从后面抱住了，他没有防备，因为他知道这是谁。

“喂……你这个抖S混蛋……是不是早就知道我会复发？”

神乐阴沉沉的问着，她的脸躲在冲田身后，不让他看到。

“谁知道呢，我就知道某个大胃女的性欲和她的食欲一样，肯定会欲求不满。”最后一个词冲田念的很重，想借此打击神乐的自尊心。

“不管怎么样，这都不能算数阿鲁。”神乐的手紧紧拽着冲田的袖子，好像下一秒就要撕碎一样。

“你要反悔吗？那天的对话我可都录下来了哦。”冲田另一只空着的手掏出手机，挑衅的晃了晃。

“给我……”神乐撒开手，想扑过去抢，却双腿一软扑到了冲田的身上。

“这个状态就不要逞威风了，先去前面的酒店歇一下吧。”冲田双手扶住自己怀中女孩的肩膀。

“不要，那样我就输了。” 神乐的嘴上还是不服软。

“那么，你要我就这样把你扔在大街上吗，那边过来了几个醉醺醺的大叔，好像在往这边看哦，你要是觉得他们更合适我也没意见。”说着，冲田佯装准备脱身离开。

“等一下。”神乐忽然拖住冲田的胳膊，“既然你是条子……应该也不会提出什么过分要求吧？”

认命的神乐抬起头盯着冲田，希望他给出一个肯定的回复。面对那样可爱的脸，任何男人都无法抗拒。但是冲田却没有直接回答她，而是有些戏谑的说道：

“明早再告诉你。”

 

冲田把神乐扶到了一个位于写字楼高层的酒店房间里，帮她脱掉靴子和外套，还没来得及摘掉帽子和围巾，神乐就脸朝下栽倒在床上：看到这里只是一个普通的酒店，冲田应该玩不了什么糟糕的PLAY，自己的身心就可以放松下来了。

“真是不听话的小鬼。”冲田走过去帮她摘掉帽子，在摘围巾时忽然S心作祟，抓住神乐的一只手腕，迅速用随身携带的手铐把神乐的一只手拷在床头的栏杆上。

“你干什么呀臭小子？”反抗未遂的神乐转身质问冲田。

“就是你看到的那样啊。”

“算了，就这样一次了……以后再也不想看到你这家伙了。”神乐生气的把脸一扭。

“那我现在就让你如愿吧。”

冲田说着就把刚刚摘下的围巾蒙到神乐的眼睛上，飞快地在她的脑后系了一个很专业的结。

“给我适可而止啊！”神乐想把忽然蒙在眼睛上的围巾拽掉。

谁知冲田竟然又从衣服里掏出一副手铐来，把神乐另一只手也抓过来铐在了床头。

结果就是，神乐的两只手都被铐在了床头，眼睛也被蒙上了，只能平躺在床上任人鱼肉。

“表现好一点的话，待会儿给你解开哦。”冲田得意的看着自己的杰作，开始一件一件除掉神乐身上碍事的衣物。

神乐感到自己的身上渐渐只剩下一条小内裤，这时，冲田却停手了。

“对了，因为我相信咱们还会再见面的，所以准备了一份见面礼。”

冲田向神乐被铐住的手里塞了一件东西，她的小手感觉到这是一个又粗又大的橡胶质地棒状物，一侧还伸出了一个分叉的小橡胶头。

这是……神乐的脸顿时微微发烫，这是她本来想买的那件“玩具”。

“呐，喜欢吧？”

冲田还没等她回答，就把这件名为“震动棒”的玩具从她的手中抽出，将较大的那端橡胶棒头顶在少女粉红的乳尖上，被抵住的地方因为柔软而微微陷下去。

“来感受一下吧。”

冲田按下了开关，神乐顿时感觉到震动棒的顶端不仅在高频的震动着，还像爬行类动物一样探出头来打着圈转动，一遍遍擦过自己敏感的乳尖。

接着，冲田就把震动棒顶到少女的秘处，她的爱穴周围开始遭遇无休止的摩擦与震颤。虽然隔着薄薄的内裤，但是已经初尝过禁果的神乐还是被这件玩具撩拨的心神荡漾。

这件东西如果进入自己那里的话……不行的吧。她这样想着，分开的双腿膝盖微微并拢了一些。

冲田发现了她的这个小动作，放下震动棒，分开神乐的双腿想要检查她下体的变化。

“不要看那里啊小鬼！”

冲田没有理会神乐的警告，把头埋到她的腿间，开始隔着内裤亲吻那个已经有些濡湿的地方。

“唔……”

神乐不由自主的呜咽了一声，少女的秘密花园上虽然还覆盖着布料，但已经能清楚感觉到冲田的鼻尖、唇部以及呼吸的热气。

“不要……不能亲那里……”

神乐开始用力蹬腿，想让身体往上一些，来摆脱接下来即将发生的事情。

“不是今后一个月都要听我的吗？”冲田停下来，抬起头来问。

“哈？不好意思刚想起来，我还没有真的口头上求你抱过呢。”神乐开始玩文字游戏，还想做最后的耍赖，“是你自己主动的哟，不算数的，小—鬼—”

“哦，知道了。”

冲田面无表情的回答道，他没有继续跟神乐争辩，而是将她的小内裤慢慢褪到了膝盖的位置，发现她的内裤已经变得湿答答的了。

冲田沉默的举动让蒙着眼睛的神乐感到十分不安，因为她知道，这家伙不会这么轻易妥协的。

果然，神乐感到一个橡胶质感的棒状物慢慢塞入她已经湿润的秘处，她立刻猜到那是什么了。

紧接着，一阵不受控制的过电感便向她的全身袭来，比自己刚才想象的感觉还要刺激万倍：之前握在手里时不以为意的螺纹与小凸点，现在在她的体内伴随震动棒的进出而不断摩擦搔刮，像小虫钻到了心里一样的痒，橡胶小头也在小豆豆那里高频的挑逗。更何况，震动棒的顶端还能像一条蛇的头部一样，在自己体内扭来扭去的搅动，仿佛是在试探自己的底线，然后——

“啊……”

本来还能控制自己声音的神乐突然情不自禁叫了出来，身躯也随即绷直。

冲田知道自己找到了神乐体内最敏感的一点。他将震动棒的头端调整到这个位置，然后把马力调大了一档。

“啊啊……快住手……啊……快停…停下来……”

神乐央求着，小腹也逐渐收紧，双脚死死的踩着床单。

“那你知道自己该说些什么了吧？”

“不……呀啊啊……”

神乐的“不”刚说出口，冲田就把“玩具”的马力调到了最大档。

意识已经不再受神乐的控制了，初夜里镜子中映出的交合画面开始在她的脑内快速闪回，神乐知道这些情形马上就要重演了。

在内心情动的同时，她的爱穴也像山洪爆发一些泄出一股股清流。

冲田从神乐的腿间拔出湿漉漉的震动棒，将蒙在她眼睛上的围巾扒开了一点，让她看了一眼已经变得亮晶晶的橡胶表层。

充实自己身体的玩具被骤然抽出后，神乐感到自己的身体被更大的空虚感吞没，她不由的夹紧双腿，连自己都能感觉到爱穴那里在一张一合的收缩与渴望。

但是冲田并没有继续去填补她的空虚，只是顶在花径的入口挑动、摩擦，哪怕少女的小豆豆和肉瓣都已经因为充血而肿胀得发红。

“快……快点呀，臭小子。”

“快点干吗？说出来我才知道啊。”

紧紧抿着嘴的神乐在一番激烈的思想斗争后才微微开口：“求……求你……”

“求我干什么？”

“求你……求求你……抱我……”

神乐的声音越来越小，最后几个字的声音几乎低的听不见。

“听不到啊。”冲田抱怨道。

只见一道泪水从神乐脸上的围巾下面流出，她没有再央求，而是咬牙切齿的说道：”杀了你哦……抖S笨蛋……以后一定要杀了你。”

“谋杀亲夫可是重罪啊，大小姐。不过算了，为难你也是很累的。”

冲田一边说着，一边解开了神乐的手铐，将她反剪双手背趴向自己，然后把少女娇小浑圆的臀部向上抬起，一下子就轻松的进入了她的身体。不过因为已经非常湿润，与其说是插入，不如说是滑入的。

而对于神乐来说，冲田那个“肮脏的东西”进入的时候简直就像一根坚硬炙热的烙铁一样，只是比刚才的“玩具”多了一些温度。虽然这样想着，可她的臀部还是在被侵入的那一刻又翘起来一些，开始有意无意的迎合着每一次的冲击。

“别得意啊抖S……只是碰巧遇到了你……不是…不是非你不可的……”神乐想用语言来掩饰自己身体的主动。

“是吗？”

冲田没有多说，只是忽然有些粗暴的向前一顶，神乐感觉好像直接顶到了自己的心里，她发出了一声吃痛的呻吟。

“你也会感觉到疼吗？我还以为你从来不会呢。”冲田的语气里似乎有些愤怒，但神乐却没法看到可以验证他情绪的表情。

冲田加重了每一次撞击的力道与深度，神乐的嘴里开始断断续续的发出呻吟。

“明明已经是我的形状了吧，还做什么妄想……你这个轻浮的女人……”

“瞎说什么啊……幼稚的…笨蛋…啊啊……”

“你还是自己面对现实吧。”

说着，冲田忽然解开了蒙在神乐眼睛上的围巾，神乐发现自己正面对着床边的试衣镜。

“呐，本来是想把你抱到窗前的，让整个江户都见识一下你的痴态。”冲田伏到神乐的耳边说道。“但是，还是应该先让你学会坦率的面对自己。”

镜中是一副让人无法直视的画面：神乐看到自己雪白的身体完全赤裸着，而身后的冲田却只还穿着衬衫与裤子，低着头的表情十分冰冷。她的脸上泛着显眼的红晕，胸部伴随一次次的撞击而抖动。虽然看不到交合的地方，但却能看到自己腿缝间陡然滑落的一道道液体。

神乐感到自己全身的血液都因为羞耻沸腾了，她一只手捂着嘴别过脸去。冲田却发现包裹自己的肉壁缠的越来越紧，交合之处撞击的水声也逐渐连成一片。

“自己也主动一点吧，不要好像一直在侵犯你啊。”冲田离开神乐的身体，躺下来让她跨坐到自己腰上。

“不要，这和侵犯也没什么区别阿鲁。”神乐摇头嘟囔着，骑在冲田的身上一动不动。

“那我也只能坏人扮到底了。”冲田的双手握住神乐的腰，将她的上身微微抬起来，对准后又拉着她的腰让她迅速坐了下去。

神乐的身体被再度贯通了，这次两人的连接之处彻底的紧密结合在了一起，花径将侵入的硬物吞至根部，直接顶到了少女尚未开发的深处，让她瞬间张开小口倒抽了一口冷气。

被控制着腰部的神乐只能开始被动的接受一次次的顶耸，随着一次次被顶到花心，她微微张开的小嘴也开始发出“嗯嗯啊啊”的娇啼。

冲田则发觉自己的双手越来越省力，原来是神乐的腰部开始自觉的上下摆动起来，而且起伏越来越大，频率越来越快，落下的力度则是越来越沉，双腿也夹得越来越紧，好像一个英勇冲刺的少女骑兵，想要让宿敌败倒在自己的身体里。

但冲田却看穿了她的想法，他双手又紧紧握住神乐的腰间，坐起身来重新夺回逐渐被神乐控制的态势。神乐感觉自己开始被更强的力量自下而上的冲击着，整个身体简直都要被顶起来，她咬着冲田的肩膀来压制声音，双手也紧紧抓着他的后背，简直像要把他身上的衬衫抓碎咬破。

“哈啊……好深……但是…好舒服……呜呜……”神乐终于情不自禁的松口叫了出来，冲田也再次加重了力度。

“不行了……真的不行了……已经……快要去了啊！”

看到神乐真的快要到达极限，冲田抱着神乐的腰把她压倒在了床上，少女柔软的酥胸紧紧贴着他的身体，两人的交合之处也一直保持着连接。

“这次，你是想让我射在里面还是外面呢？”冲田看着神乐的眼睛问道。

“外面！绝对是外面啊……”

“不好意思，这次不会如你所愿了。”

“什么……”

神乐反应过来时已经晚了，她在释放了自己的同时，也感到一股暖流射到自己体内的深处。

“不是吧，骗人的吧……”

神乐推开冲田，慌忙坐起来检查自己的腿间。一股不属于自己的浓稠白浆混合着自己高潮时泄出的液体，从爱穴满溢出来。

这幅光景是冲田意料中的，却让神乐万念俱灰的跪坐在了床上。

“万一怀孕了怎么办啊！”

神乐一拳挥向了冲田的脸，却让后者马上就抓住了自己还没恢复力气的手。

“你放心吧，那样我会负起责任来的。”

冲田看着她，脸上的表情认真到出乎神乐意料。

“不需要！我才不会给你生baby的说。”神乐一下子扭过脸去。

“这一个月里可由不得你呢，其实……你是害怕面对自己说大话的后果吧，果然还是个没担当的小鬼。”冲田俯视着神乐，眼中露出轻蔑的光。

“才……才不是不敢面对呢，不就是‘中X’吗？还有什么手段尽管使出来啊，我会让你见识一下歌舞伎町的女王有多守信用阿鲁。”神乐坐直身体，激动的向冲田反驳道。

冲田听到她的话，低头笑了起来，然后语出惊人：

“我呀，开始有点喜欢你了呢。”

“胡……胡说什么呀臭小子！”神乐的脸瞬间涨得通红。

“别误会，我是想说，你那嘴上不承认、身体却很诚实的蠢样，我最喜欢了。”

说着，冲田吻向神乐那像猫咪一样可爱的嘴。

 

初吻也是我的了哦，CHINA。


	3. Chapter 3

==========第三章==========

 

今天早晨本来对土方十四郎而言是寻常一天的开始，直到他在屯所里遇到冲田与顶着两道黑眼圈满脸怨念的神乐。

“今天是什么日子啊，为什么大清早会遇到你们两个在一起？”

“土方先生，从今天起，万事屋的这个非法居留人口要给我当一个月的小奴隶……”

“谁是你的小奴隶啊！杀了你哦！”神乐一把掐住了冲田的脖子。

“嗯，是小跟班。我记得我旁边的房间没人住吧，这个月可以归她吧？”冲田一脸无奈的解开了神乐的两只手。

“等等……我没有明白，这个中国妹不是刚帮了我们一个大忙吗，为什么反而成了你的跟班？你是和万事屋私下签订了什么罪恶的人口转卖协议吗？”

“这个土方先生你就不用管了，总之近藤老大那边也同意了。佐佐木现在闲着是吧？我去喊他来帮忙收拾屋子。”说着，冲田就自作主张的拖着神乐向佐佐木铁之助的房间方向走去，留下一脸疑虑并且还想叫住他的土方。

“十四，没关系啦，总悟已经跟我说了。”近藤走了过来。

“这样真的没问题吗？近藤老大，中国妹毕竟是个女孩，住在这里……”

“其实，是为了保护那个女孩哦。”

 

***********************

“你不要再抱怨了，让你住过来也是为了办案需要。”

半小时前，冲田在去屯所的路上，向神乐解释道，后者正因为昨天折腾到大半夜才睡、一大早又被叫起来回万事屋收拾行李而怨念不已。

“经我们后来的调查发现，那个岛的确是莎乐美非法交易的资料库，而且还是这些交易的重要中转地。”

“他们招募了一些曾经当过公关的男人，让这些人诱骗年轻女性到那个岛上，然后利用注射药物等惯用方法，把她们调教到顺从后就卖到其他星球去。”

神乐听到这里，想起那天在那个叫“后厨”的地方看到的种种，尤其是那个阴暗简陋的囚室里带着血迹的镣铐，不由感到后背发凉。

“那这些女孩还能救出来吗？”

“很难了，跨星球办案时间很长，她们可能撑不到那个时候了。”

“为什么……？”

“那天我们遇到的蛇，只是咬了一口就让你后来变成了那样，如果是十倍提纯的注射剂呢？那就是这些女孩要遭遇到的，虽然这种药通常在一次性行为后就会失效，但是她们只要没有完全服从，就会被一直注射。然后，会因为长时间的神经亢奋和心率过快，器官衰竭，以至死去。”

“好可怜啊。”仿佛看到了那些女孩的绝望眼神，神乐难过的低下了头。

“对了，抖S，你刚才说这个药在一次后就会失效，那我为什么还会……”

“大概因为你是天人吧，刚才说的药效是针对地球人女性的。”

“那我如果一直发作，会不会很快死掉啊？”

“现在应该不至于，但如果长期这样，可能会缩短寿命。”冲田保持着让人安心的冷静语气，但是神乐发现他说到最后的声音似乎有些颤抖。

“难道就没有办法了吗……”

“办法……”冲田看向神乐，似乎在犹豫要不要说。

“有办法就快说啊！”神乐期待的催促道。

“办法有一个，就是找到抗毒血清成品或者制作方法。”

“那你们这些税金小偷就快去找啊！不然又一个美少女就要陨落了阿鲁！”

“我们一直很努力地在找好吧？那天本来抓到莎乐美就能问出来了，如果不是某个自称美少女的笨蛋让她掉下山崖的话……”

“喂，你是在怪我吗？我又不知道她会被某个自称抖S的笨蛋给逼到阳台边上啊！”神乐揪住冲田的衣领反击道。

“算了。”从神乐手里挣脱开来的冲田正了正被揪变形的领子，“总之，在找到解毒剂前，你只能先24小时跟着我当我的小弟了。”

“你这是非法雇佣劳动力阿鲁，那个猩猩不知道吧？小心我揭发你哦。”

“如果你是说近藤先生的话，抱歉，他是知道的呢。”冲田满意的看着神乐变得一脸失望。

“其实我们也是出于安全考虑，莎乐美的尸体还没有找到，她在江户的余党很多，最近经常写恐吓信说会来报复。这些家伙没有能力冲进屯所，很有可能会先拿空守着万事屋的你试刀，说不定还想指着你再赚一笔哦。”

解释完毕，冲田俯身看着低头不语的神乐，又说道：”所以，老板和眼镜不在的这个一月里，你还是乖乖当我的跟班吧。”

“跑跑腿也不是不可以的说，就当是交你们这个月的保镖费了。”神乐意外地痛快答应了。

“比昨天好说话多了嘛。”冲田一边感慨一边拿着手机开始翻相册，“说起来，我拍了一张你昨天的丑态，要不要共同欣赏一下？”

神乐顿时僵住了，虽然和上次一样，她对发作时候的很多事情都记不清了，但她的脑内还是浮现了一个糟糕的画面：一丝不挂的自己双眼被围巾蒙住，双手被拷在床头，双腿间插着那个让自己舒服到欲罢不能的紫色“玩具”。

“快给我！怎么可以这样？”神乐一把抢过冲田的手机，却发现屏幕上不是她想象到的内容。

的确是自己的丑态，不过是自己张着嘴流着口水、鼻孔里还冒出泡泡的睡相，连脖子都没有露。

“难道你以为是那种照片吗，抱歉，我对你并没有那种兴趣。”

“那样最好阿鲁。”说着，神乐还是选择了彻底删除。

“连这种照片也要删啊，还真是小气的女人。”冲田假装抱怨了一下。

“臭小子，我们就像是医生和病人的关系哦，治疗以外时段都和你关系很单纯的说。”

“这我倒是同意，不过别忘了，你还是我的跟班。”冲田漫不经心的说着，提起神乐的后衣领拎着她向屯所的方向走去。

 

***********************

2小时后。

“哇——这里其实还不错嘛。”房间收拾妥当后，神乐立刻欢脱的冲进去四处打量她的新住处。她已经接受了要当冲田跟班的事情，因为跟此前她能想象出来的各种过分要求比，这个要求已经显得不是那么屈辱了。

跟着她走进去的冲田拉开了左手边的一道推拉门，门的后面就是他的房间。原来两人的房间是相互连通的。

“放心吧，平时我是不会拉开这道门的，只是告诉你可以这样找我。”

“你也放心吧，没事我是不会找你的阿鲁。”神乐已经叼着一根醋昆布舒舒服服的躺下来，打开了电视机。

“那样最好。”冲田说出了一句神乐听起来有点耳熟的话，然后他就走回自己的房间，关上了两人之间的门。

“这年头到处都是不懂女人心的白痴呢。”斜躺着的神乐像大叔一样挠了挠自己的腿，对着电视里在放的电视剧评价道。

 

神乐一个月的跟班生活就这样开始了。

冲田出外勤时经常会把她带在身边，依神乐的本领倒也从来不会是拖累，有时还能帮帮忙。但是神乐并没有什么机会在战斗中大展身手，一般只是被冲田使唤着跑腿买买面包。

蛇毒通常一两天发作一次，有几次是在两人白天出外勤的时候。因为讨厌自己变得碍手碍脚，神乐会竭力忍耐到外勤任务后才说，然后冲田会带着她去附近的旅馆解决。

只是发作的时机不会总是那么幸运。一次行动后，两人刚把抓住的犯人押上警车送走，神乐就因为帮助追犯人耗费太多体力而实在坚持不住了，冲田只能扶着她就近找一条无人的后巷，帮助神乐释放出来。然而，因为毕竟是公共场所，怕被路人看到的神乐在一阵紧张的乱动中又被冲田撕坏了旗袍。

“已经是第二条了，现在怎么办啊？”事后的神乐还想把撕坏的旗袍下摆拼起来，挡住露出来的白皙双腿。

“拿去买条新的吧。”冲田从钱包里抽出两张最大面值的递给神乐，“剩下的不用还了，算我求你了，把里面的衣服也更新一下吧，原来内裤真的能磨成系带的啊。”

“要你管，不过吉娃娃的这份心意我还是收下吧。”神乐收下钞票，脸颊似乎微微泛红，“但是，我们现在要怎么回去呀？”

“你先穿这个吧。”冲田脱下制服外套，披在神乐的身上。

虽然神乐身量不高，外套可以一直罩到她的膝盖以上，但是黑色宽大外套下面没有其他衣物的过渡，少女雪白的双腿异常惹眼，更添几分色气。

“不行，这样更加会被人误会了啊！”神乐裹着外套站在原地不动。

“那就没办法了。”说着，冲田就打横抱起她的身体，还没等神乐反应过来，冲田已经抱着她走到了旁边的街道上。

神乐想从冲田怀里挣脱下来，但是想到在众目睽睽下那样更加丢人，无地自容的她只能把脸藏到冲田的怀里，用外套盖住自己醒目的橘色头发。

好在冲田没打算这么抱着她走一路，他招手叫了一辆的士，便和神乐一起坐到车的后座上。

两人一路上都没有说话，以往每次事后神乐都能在床上沉沉睡去，醒来也记不清太多了，这次因为毒素褪去后没有地方睡，气氛就变得十分尴尬。冲田一直看着车窗外面，神乐则是抱膝坐着，脸和身体一起躲在制服外套里面。

神乐不知道为什么自己的思绪一直停滞在把头躲进冲田怀抱里的几秒间，那一刻她除了感觉到温暖，似乎还感觉到砰砰的心跳。但是，那心跳声究竟是自己的还是那家伙的呢。她想到这里，尴尬的把头低到了膝盖上。

 

虽然两人平时的关系丝毫没有更进一步。但是神乐在每次发作时却放开了许多：起初每次晚上蛇毒发作的时候，她还是像小动物一样轻轻敲敲隔门，然后冲田会在黑暗中无声的走过来抱她。后来，逐渐演变成神乐“咣”的一声推开门，把冲田拉过来。冲田感觉自己抖S的地位日渐不保，而神乐体内的那个大叔之魂却在日渐觉醒。

 

就这样，一个月的时间过得很快，除了蛇毒的反复发作，再没发生什么其他给神乐添堵的事情。

直到这天，她在一夜安眠中醒来，发现一个陌生的女子正背对自己躺着。

她好奇的把这个女孩子翻过身来，看到粉红旗袍下面是前凸后翘的婀娜身材，还有白色过膝袜包裹着的修长美腿，这是神乐最羡慕的一副身体。

让她感到意外的是，这个女孩的相貌竟然和自己一模一样，只是头发更长了一些。

难道这是未来的自己吗？神乐想起江户许多人都曾经感染过一种疣，会呈现两年后自己的模样。而这个女孩，好像和自己的那个疣描述很像……

这时候，美少女睁开了一双大眼睛，一脸懵懂的看着她。

“你是两年后的我吗？好漂亮阿鲁！”神乐高兴的观察着美少女精致的五官。

美少女还没有作答，房门就被打开了，冲田也看到了两个神乐。

“总君！”美少女无视掉了神乐的问题，站起来一把抱住了冲田。“呐，总君，你能认出我吗？我是你两年后的神乐哦。”

“这是怎么回事啊？”被美少女依偎着的冲田看向现在的神乐。

“我也不知道啊。”神乐看到两年后的自己和冲田十分亲热，一股无名火起，“不要用那么美丽的身体去向那个臭小子投怀送抱啊！太掉价了诶！”

“说什么傻话呢小神乐，我能从你那个平板身材长成现在这样，还都要归功于总君呢。是不是呀～总君～”转头说完后，美少女一脸娇羞的把冲田抱的更紧了，丰满的胸部也紧贴在冲田的身上。

“你才是瞎说什么啊，那要归功于因为妈咪的遗传基因阿鲁，跟那家伙半点关系也没有啊！”神乐气得想把未来的自己从冲田身上赶快拉开。

“喂，这真的是以后的你吗？你坦率一点也挺可爱的嘛。”冲田转头对现在的神乐说道，没有半分帮她推开怀中神乐的意思。

“我才不要变成这样啊！”神乐还在试图把两个人分开。

“啊嘞，CHINA，难道……你是在吃醋吗？”冲田好像忽然明白过来什么的样子。

“才—不—是—呢！”说着，手足无措的神乐给了冲田那欠揍的脸一记头槌。

 

“好痛！”头忽然顶到墙上的神乐从梦中醒来，发现并没有什么两年后的自己。

但是下一秒，房门却像梦里那样打开了，冲田站在门口，也是和梦里一样一脸无辜的恼人表情。

于是神乐二话没说，抓起旁边的枕头就扔向他。

“一大早哪里惹到你了，大小姐。”冲田接住枕头，感到莫名其妙。

“看到你我就不开心阿鲁。”神乐嘟囔着。

“好吧，不管你开不开心，都不能继续睡了。今天我们要出趟远门。”

 

***********************

冲田带着神乐来到了江户附近的一个山区，要向附近居民调查莎乐美余党的行踪。因为这里地处偏僻，两人只能先到山上唯一的一家旅馆办理入住。

“欢迎光临，两位需要几间客房？”守在前台的旅馆老板热情的问道。

“一间。”“两间。”

听到两人同时说出了不同的答案，老板露出礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑。

“局里只能批准一间的房费啊，订两间就真成税金小偷了。”冲田转头向神乐说道。

“那我回去了。”神乐转身就要走，冲田一只手把她拉了回来。

“老板，请给我两个房间。”

“好的！”

旅馆老板把钥匙分给两人后，向他们简单介绍了一下旅馆的设施。

“旅馆的西侧庭院有一个公共露天温泉，最近每天10点至21点是女汤时间，21点至次日早上8点是男汤时间。”

“另外，因为今天上山的公路马上要封闭维修到明天早晨，两位应该是今天本店唯一的住客了，我们会为两位免费升级房间，希望你们喜欢。”

“太好了，这里还真不错呢。”神乐一想到能住高级房间和泡温泉，就十分开心。

“这里是什么公务员联合会的旅馆，所以虽然附近有莎乐美的手下出现过，但你可以放心呆在房间里。”

“真不愧是税金大盗呢，那我就不客气的享用公仆房间里的零食饮料了。”连工资也经常拿不到的神乐决定用自己的方式发泄对公务员福利的不满。

“随便你吧，反正你的房费怎么都是我出。我走了，如果有情况手机联系我就行。”

说着，冲田就把自己的行李也丢给神乐，示意她一起拿到房间去，自己则转身出发去调查了。

 

冲田一直到傍晚时分都没有回来，只是发了一条短信告诉神乐他会回来的比较晚，可以把他的那份晚餐也吃了。这种美差神乐当然愿意效劳，两顿美餐过后，她看时间才八点多，决定再带上两瓶养乐多去泡泡温泉。

虽然已经在江户生活很久了，但神乐泡温泉的机会很少，能像这样一人独享露天汤池的机会更是少有。她惬意的泡在池子里，头顶着一块小毛巾，慢慢呷着一瓶养乐多。

初春的夜晚还很冷，但是她泡在温泉里却浑然不觉，空空的庭院里一片静寂，只有远方偶尔会传来山鸦的叫声，神乐精致的小鼻子贪婪的嗅着从水中升腾起来的硫磺味道，想尽情享受这一刻的自由自在。

许久，她的脑袋又昏昏沉沉起来，身体在温暖的水里越发不想起来，一种无法解释的醉酒感油然而生。等到神乐觉得必须出来的时候，身体已经泡的完全不听使唤了，便迷迷糊糊的头枕着青石睡了过去。

 

冲田便衣调查了一天回来，脑子里充斥着纷繁复杂的案情，感觉一时半会也无法入睡，便决定先去泡泡温泉。

当他来到汤池边上时，却看到神乐头枕石头背对他泡在水里。

“已经是男汤时间了啊，你怎么还在这里，暴露狂吗？”

神乐却没有作答。

眼看神乐没有动静，冲田感觉情况不对，连腰上的毛巾也没有摘便下到水里察看情况，发现神乐已经泡晕过去了。

“清醒一点喂，你怎么了？”

冲田想摇醒神乐，她却软软的趴到了自己的身上，嘴里还在呢喃着什么，好像是骂他的话。

面对身体已经这样了嘴上还不饶人的神乐，冲田有点无奈，他把神乐抱出汤池，让她到岸上缓一缓。

他用毛巾擦干神乐的身体，又给她披上一件浴衣，让她靠在墙边休息。不一会儿，随着周围环境温度的下降，神乐的意识恢复过来一些，睁开了眼睛。

因为有些脱水，她醒来的第一件事就是咕咚咕咚的痛饮手边的养乐多。

“你的心怎么这么大，也不怕被其他男人看到吗？”看着没心没肺的喝着养乐多的神乐，和她并排坐在地上的冲田感叹道。

听到他这样问，神乐放下养乐多，眼睛直直的看向冲田，然后忽然一把推倒了他，娇躯伏到了他的身体上方。

“这里不是今天只有你一个男客吗？”

神乐的目光还是很迷离，脸上热出来的红晕也没有消退，她又拿起养乐多仰头喝了一口，然后把空瓶扔到了一边。

“臭小子，你不是一直很想看我吗？我就是等在这里，让你看个够啊。”神乐一副醉醺醺的样子，但是冲田并没有闻到酒味，只能猜测是她今晚吃的什么食物和蛇毒共同作用，产生了醉酒的奇妙效果。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

冲田反问伏到他身上的神乐，少女的浴衣因为低下身而敞开了，露出胸前白花花的一片，正好落在冲田的视线里。

“知道啊，你还想不承认吗？你的眼神已经暴露了哦，嘿嘿，小鬼就是小鬼。”

听见神乐像大叔一样卷着舌头痞里痞气的说话，眼神也是攻气十足，冲田忽然意识到，应该是这家伙体内的大叔之魂彻底觉醒了。

“小鬼，你不是说什么‘坦率一点才最可爱吗’？我现在坦率吗？可爱吗？”

神乐一边追问冲田一边慢慢靠近他的身体，冲田却怎么也想不起来自己什么时候对她说过那样的话。虽然神乐的状态活像一个马上要酒后乱性的大叔，不过，那撅着屁股伏在自己身上的娇小身躯，却轻盈柔软的像一只猫咪。这样的神乐，在冲田看来，更像是一个以为自己是老虎的小猫，故作凶狠的叫着，其实输出不了什么伤害。

“你应该知道，招惹抖S的后果可是很严重的。”被神乐迫近的冲田发出最后的警告。

“不要小看我啊！”下一秒，神乐就用实力证明了自己，她一拳把冲田打到了汤池中。

“喂，我刚刚才救了你啊！”从水里冒出头来的冲田质问道。

“这就是小看我的后果哦。”神乐坐在岸边无知无觉的傻笑着，用可爱的小脚丫向冲田身上踢水。

“是你这家伙先招我的，那就别怪我不客气了。”

说着，冲田伸手抓住神乐的脚腕，把她也一把拉入了水里。

“哗啦——”

神乐从水中站起来，吐了一口水，她披着的浴衣已经彻底湿透，紧紧贴着身体，胸部的轮廓清晰可见。冲田看到她美丽的脸上还挂着水珠，不禁有些出神。

“看什么看？再看就叫你‘色鬼警察’了阿鲁。”神乐被他看得有些慌。

“因为很美啊。”冲田忽然语出惊人。

“开什么玩笑，衣服都湿掉了哪里美啊？”神乐以为冲田又在耍她。

“那就脱掉吧。”

说着，冲田把浴衣从神乐肩上剥下，扔到了岸上。

“我就说，你的色心已经暴露无遗了啊。”

神乐冲动之下把冲田一把压到池边，两具年轻的身体在水中贴到了一起。

“我刚才只是夸你很美啊。” 冲田又重复了一遍，一只手拨开神乐脸上贴着的湿发。

神乐被冲田的这一反常言行搞得有点手足无措，但是她马上克服了内心的慌乱，用一种高高在上的语气说道：

“既然吉娃娃今天表现得这么诚实，那我就给你一些奖励吧。”

说着，神乐第一次主动吻向了冲田。

作为回应，冲田的舌撬开了她的牙关，两人的舌也纠缠在了一起。许久后，两人粘在一起的唇瓣才依依不舍的分开。

冲田被刚才神乐反常的主动索吻也搞得有点懵，不知道下一步该怎么办。

这时，神乐在水中的身体跨坐到了冲田的身上，她一手抬起冲田的下巴，眯起眼俯视端详着冲田清秀的脸。

“接下来，还要我教你怎么做吗？”

歌舞伎町女王的气势展现无遗。

一向掌握主动权的冲田忽然被反过来命令了，让他有些不适应，但是命令的内容却是他无法拒绝的。

“快点吧，那种奇怪的感觉越来越厉害了呢……”

神乐催促道，冲田感觉神乐用身体压制他的力道小了很多，就像机器快没电了一样。

果然是蛇毒发作的缘故吗？明白了一切的冲田，让神乐背对自己，双手撑在岸边的石头上。

“嗯……”

感觉到火热异物侵入的神乐轻轻呻吟了一声。

冲田抱着她的腰，亲吻着她漂亮的脖颈和肩膀。

因为两人本来就是站在水里的，身上也都是水，交合的动静要比平时大得多。虽说今天只有他们两个客人，但是神乐还是有些后悔选择在这里。

感觉到神乐的身体开始有些紧张，冲田的一只手挪向她的胸部，想通过抚摸来缓释她的不安，少女胸部的触感就像白鸽一样柔软细腻，也会像受惊的鸽子一样，在每一次的爱抚后发出一阵细微的颤栗。

“其实你这里也很美呢。”冲田在神乐的耳畔轻声夸奖。

“又骗我吧……”

神乐只有对自己的胸部完全没有自信。然而，她并不知道自己的那里确实长得很漂亮，虽然不大，但是形状却饱满挺翘，因为夜兔皮肤白皙，那诱惑的尖端也是娇艳欲滴的粉红色。

不过，伴随着亲吻与爱抚，神乐的身体还是放松下来了许多，娇躯又开始主动迎合每一次的顶撞，温泉里也逐渐被带起越来越大的浪花，直到她忽然感觉真的有视线在看向自己。

“等…等一下……有视线阿鲁！”

冲田也感觉到神乐的身体骤然收紧。她的目光搜寻着周围，直至找到那双在水雾中也闪闪发亮的小眼睛——原来是出来觅食的小山猴。

“还真有夜里出来活动的小猴子啊，这么不听话是要吃苦头的。”

说着，冲田又继续着他的侵入，但是加重了每一次的力道。虽然不是被人看着，但是神乐也感觉有些害羞，这样的心情也让她感到每一次的冲撞都更加刺激，好像自己的五脏六腑都快要被顶出来了。

“笨蛋……不要以为我听不出来你在说什么啊……你以为我会怕你吗？”

神乐没有坐以待毙，也夹紧了双腿。

冲田感觉少女的身体忽然把自己缠的动弹不得，好像马上就能把他下腹涌动的热流抽出来一样。不过，他也不会轻易认栽。

“既然不想被看到，那就换个方向吧。”

说着，冲田骤然抽身，在一块比较平整的青石板上铺了一块毛巾，把神乐抱了上去。

“还是看着我吧，CHINA。”

冲田分开神乐的双腿，再次突破了她的身体。

夜色把神乐赤裸的娇躯衬得更加皎洁白皙，映在上面的波光也随着身体的晃动而不断跳动，这样的景象更加激发冲田的欲望，让他沦陷。

这时候，天空也开始飘起蒙蒙细雨，本就春寒料峭的夜变得更加寒冷。

春雨里夹杂着的零星雪花，落在少年男女火热的身体上，瞬间就融化消解了。

从水里出来已经有一会儿的神乐感觉到寒意，想通过抱住冲田的身体来取暖，伴随着两人下体炙热的结合，好像要把他也融化为自己的一部分。

“你冷了吗？”冲田问。

“没有……”

神乐否认了，但是冲田感觉到她搂着自己的双手微微发凉，便将其中一只手拉到自己的嘴边，开始亲吻那娇嫩可爱的手指。

“还冷吗？”

神乐没有回应，但是冲田唇部的温度的确温暖了她敏感的指尖，伴随着手指被轻柔的啄吻，她的身体也更加亢奋，双腿将冲田的身躯越箍越牢，爱穴紧紧含住了侵入的硬物。

“哈啊……”

少女的娇喘渐渐清晰起来，只见她光洁的额头上蒙着一层细密的水珠，不知道是汗水还是雨水。

“喂……抖S……”

神乐喘息着开口说话，她的身体伴随着愈发深入侵袭而微微发抖。

“其实，你就是喜欢我的吧？”

水的波光把神乐的眼睛映得亮晶晶的，就像刚才的小猴子一样，好像已经看穿了他的一切。

冲田没有说话，只是忽然又加重了冲击的力道与深度，顶得神乐再也说不出话来。她的脑内顿时一片空白，只能耸肩立肘支起身体，头向后仰着发出阵阵娇啼。这样的姿势，预示着她马上要在一片过电般的快感后达到顶峰。

同时，不知道是天气寒冷还是神乐在不断发力的缘故，冲田感觉射意比平时来的要早一些。

两人就像衔尾蛇一样，谁也不肯先放过对方。

但是，在神乐的小腹和双腿再一次发力收紧后，冲田终于第一次先坚持不住了，在神乐的体内深处释放了出来。

“切，你也就是这种程度了吗？”

坐在石头上的神乐伸出一条腿，用娇嫩晶莹的足尖顶在冲田的腹间，说出了这句之前冲田常说的话。

“感觉被小看了啊，要不要再来一次？”

冲田顺势拉过她的脚，把她的一条腿抬了起来。

“算了，就这样吧，好想睡觉呢。”

神乐揉揉眼睛，身体一下子瘫软在石头上，简直下一秒就能昏睡过去。

雨渐渐的大了，冲田也只能作罢，把她抱起来披上衣服。

 

已经全身脱力的神乐被冲田架回了房间，冲田脱掉她身上的浴衣，把她放到浴缸里，用淋浴喷头帮她冲洗身体。

因为蛇毒发作的缘故，每次冲洗时神乐的身体都会软成一滩烂泥，冲田只能帮她简单用水冲一下，但是想到这次毕竟是从公共温泉里出来，冲田决定还是帮她抹一下沐浴露。

冲田坐进浴缸里，让神乐的上身靠着他，并在自己的掌心上挤了一些沐浴露，打水搓出泡沫后，开始往神乐的身体上涂抹。

因为长年握刀的缘故，冲田的手上磨出了厚厚的茧子，每次摸过神乐身体的时候，她都会嫌弃那种粗糙的感觉。这次，神乐也是在这种粗糙的摩挲中逐渐恢复了一些意识，发现冲田正在往她的胸前抹沐浴露。

“喂，你这家伙是在趁机揩油吗？”神乐转头问身后的冲田。

“既然被你这么说了，那我就这么做吧。”被冤枉的冲田决定将错就错，他一手开始慢慢揉搓神乐的胸部，一手逐渐顺着她的小腹向下游走。

“呜嗯……”

两个最敏感娇嫩的部位同时被冲田抚摸着，沐浴露的润滑感中夹杂着他手茧的粗糙感，让神乐的口中发出不能自已的娇吟。

对少女柔软身体这样挑逗的抚摸，对冲田的刺激程度其实也是一样的，他很快就感觉下腹又升起一股热流。神乐则感觉到一个熟悉又讨厌的东西顶到了自己的身后。

“抓到你这个色鬼警察的证据了诶。”

神乐忽然转过来跨坐到冲田身上，一只小手握住了他已经立起来的“把柄”。

“是你让我犯罪的啊，共犯也不能脱罪。”

说着，冲田吻向了脸颊还是红红的神乐，后者则开始用手报复性的套弄着刚刚抓住的“把柄”，想让对方因为坚持不住而认输。

然而，神乐体内的蛇毒因为刚才没有尽兴而一直骚动着，热情绵长的吻加剧了她身体的躁动不安。

在两人的嘴唇分开的那一刻，神乐也松开了正在与冲田较劲的手。

本就骑在冲田腰间的她，忽然直起腰，慢慢将身体坐了下去，将他的“把柄”完全吞没，然后小心翼翼的动了起来。

伴随着神乐逐渐掌握了要领，她的身体起来后也开始义无反顾的重重落下去，双腿用力夹着冲田的腰间，就像一个初出茅庐的少女骑手在勇敢的征服、驯化自己的第一头猎物。

“想惩罚我你还差的远呢，小鬼。”神乐誓要完全夺取两人身体的控制权。

“哦。”

冲田只是答应了一声，他一手搂住神乐正在沉下的腰，一手撑着扶着浴缸边缘准备起身，神乐不知道他准备干什么，只能用双手和腿箍住他的身体。

然后，她就被站起身的冲田抵到了浴室的墙上，身体失去发力点的她再次丧失了主动权，无法动弹的她只能开始被动接受冲田的一次次顶耸。

被冲田托着靠在湿滑的墙上的神乐，感受到两人结合的地方一直严丝合缝的连接着。冲田每一次的动作都没有了抽出的步骤，而是一直在她的体内突破、加深，自己身体的更深处也随之被不断侵入、撑开。

控制着神乐身体的冲田，欣赏着她那对被情欲困扰着的水蓝眼眸，他的一只手不由自主的抚向她美丽的脸庞，沐浴露也随之抹到了她的脸上。

“泡沫……要流进眼睛里了啊……”神乐小声抱怨着，她已经伴随冲田的发力而开始微喘。

“那就把它冲掉吧。”

冲田小心的放下身体悬空的神乐，让她的双脚重新站到了地上，他打开头顶的大花洒，温暖的水从上面浇了下来，彻底淋湿了两人的身体。

在细密的水丝中，神乐有些睁不开眼睛，但也能隐约看到冲田的那张脸。在水流冲刷下，他的眉眼与鼻梁也如雕刻般凌厉完美。

因为身体还很虚弱，神乐刚站直的两条腿像新生小鹿一样颤颤巍巍的发抖，冲田从后面搂住她的身体，让她靠着自己，并用手持的喷头为她冲洗身上的泡沫。神乐的双手撑到浴缸的边缘上，会意的冲田再度进入了她的身体。

在嘈杂的水声中，冲田听不清神乐微启的嘴唇中发出的喘息与呻吟，她也能在这样的掩护下不再压抑自己，尽情发出快意的娇声。

情欲的声音淹没在的喧嚣的水声中，只有交合的声音在水的作用下回响在浴室里。

渐渐的，浴室里水流的温度再也热不过少年男女纠缠在一起的体温，水流的噪音再也盖不住他们此起彼伏的粗重呼吸，水流的力量再也冲不掉他们想留刻在彼此身上的印记。

都是水的原因，让他们看不清对方的表情，听不清对方的声音。

在这样的掩饰下，他们才能真正放下少年人的自矜，解除一切幼稚的伪装，放纵身体做最想做的事情。

爱抚也好，亲吻也好，好像过后都会被水冲刷的一干二净。

浴室里，青春的肉体不断变幻着缠绵的姿态，好像永远不知疲倦。

水开始从浴缸中满溢出来，流的地上到处都是，水汽也在不断的蒸腾、扩散。

在一片水雾弥漫中，两人终于同时到达了顶峰，献出彼此的一切。

 

房间里，穿着浴衣的冲田看着神乐熟睡的脸，回想起刚才温泉中的一幕：

“抖S，其实你就是喜欢我的吧？”

神乐的这句问话在冲田的心中反复回响，这家伙问出来的时候，思维到底是清醒的还是混乱的呢？

不过只要到了明天，她大概就会像从前一样，把发作时候的许多事情都忘掉，这件事也是一样的吧。

这样想着的冲田，决定在看一会儿神乐的脸就去睡觉。

正在这时，他放在一旁的手机屏幕忽然亮了起来——是一条新收到的短信。

 

_那件事情，也应该有一个了断了。_

看完短信的冲田，心中暗下了一个决定。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个月之期即将到来，神乐想提前三天回归万事屋，在把她送回去后，冲田忽然出尔反尔，又提出了一个条件……两人最终会迎来怎么样的结局呢？

==========第四章==========

 

在神乐履行约定的第27天晚上，也是她和冲田调查回来后的第2天晚上。

冲田正在房间里擦拭他的佩刀，身后的隔门被拉开了。

神乐进来后温柔的坐到他身边，一看就是有求而来。

“抖S，有件事想和你商量一下哦。”

“你说吧。”冲田的目光还停留在他的菊一文字RX-78上。

“听说阿银和新八明天就回来了，你们也不用担心那群坏蛋会找我麻烦了，我想明天起回万事屋工作，我们的约定可以提前三天结束吗？”神乐看着他试探性的问。

“可以，那我明天送你回去吧。”冲田的眼睛都没有眨一下，擦拭刀刃的手也没有停顿。

“太好啦，其实你还是很nice的嘛。”神乐没想到他会答应的这么痛快，她无视掉冲田的冷淡，对他绽放了一个由衷开心的笑容，那青春的光彩像五月的玫瑰一样灿烂。

“我劝你还是快去睡吧，你再多呆一秒我就改变主意了。”

“那我去睡了，晚安哦，小鬼。”

 

神乐离开后，冲田依然端详着他的太刀，刀刃上映出的那双眼睛，像血色湖泊一样平静而又深不见底。

 

***********************

第二天下午，冲田把神乐送回了万事屋。

银时和新八都还没有回来，银时偌大的和室还是空荡荡的，只有一张暖桌。

“谢啦，我在这里等他们回来就好，你快回去工作吧。”神乐笑嘻嘻的对冲田说。

冲田不仅没有转身离开，反而向她走过来。

“解脱了很高兴吧？”

“那还用说嘛。”神乐歪着头回答道。

“但是，我现在后悔了。”冲田把佩刀解到一边。

“……你什么意思啊臭小子？”神乐也收起了笑容，一脸疑惑。

“我是说，CHINA，你敢和我再较量一次吗？”

“哈？”

“你现在状态正常吧？就在这种状态下，敢和我做一次吗？”

“开什么玩笑，我没有发作为什么要和你做那种肮脏的事情阿鲁……”神乐听到冲田的要求，脸一下变得通红，眼神也开始躲闪。

“当然不会亏了你啊，如果你能坚持到最后没有去的话，我们的约定就提前结束了。不过，如果你没坚持住的话，那就必须完成一个月的约定。”

听到冲田的提议，神乐不再回避他的眼神，直直的盯着冲田。她忽然觉得这个提议也不是那么糟糕，如果能通过赢得这场“较量”来提前结束约定，这家伙以后就不能嘲笑自己食言，即使输掉的话，也只要再坚持完原定的3天就可以了。何况，神乐知道自己现在很清醒，认为控制住身体不是一件难事。

“怎么了，你果然还是不敢吧？”冲田的眼神也不再与神乐对峙，而换成了高高在上的睥睨姿态。

“谁说的？那就来啊，我现在可是火力全开，完全不怕你这个小鬼哦！”神乐一边说着，一边开始解斜襟的扣子。

“是吗？那这些都省省吧。”冲田没等神乐解完扣子，就猛然把她一把反手压到了暖桌上，并用一只手钳制住她正要踢出后招的腿。

“你是抖S发作了吗？还是不敢直面我啊！”被冲田压制在身下的神乐面朝桌子质问。

“都被猜中了啊，奖励你一下吧，让你不用再看见讨厌的我。”说着，冲田一只手给神乐戴上了自己的眼罩，神乐的眼前忽然又是一片黑暗。

“这些小手段都是没用的，趁早认输吧大笨蛋。”神乐转过身来，露出对冲田的伎俩十分不以为然的笑。

冲田没有回应她，而是一边继续解她自己没解完的扣子，一边亲昵的吻向她的耳侧与颈线。

只是极其轻柔的吻，就让神乐不由自主的回想起这一个月来的各种糟糕画面，身体也不由自主的兴奋起来。

察觉到她身体微妙变化的冲田，停下了手上的动作。

而后，神乐感觉自己的外裤被脱了下来，双腿也被掰开了。

接着，她下体的小豆豆忽然被冲田隔着布料轻轻含住了，身体随即发出一阵本能的颤栗。

“这样不算数喂！”神乐搭在冲田肩上的两条腿开始乱蹬乱踹。

“老实一点吧，还有什么好害羞的吗？我连你身上有几颗痣都已经很清楚了啊。”

“我……我身上哪里有什么痣啊？倒是你，我对你身上的伤疤分布也一清二楚哦！”

神乐虽然这样说着，但声音明显有点发虚，似乎也有点介意自己身上到底有没有痣。

不过，冲田的确是骗她的，第一次看见她的全身时，冲田也惊异于这具少女胴体的洁白无瑕程度。

任何男子看到这样美丽的身体，都会迷恋不已吧。这样想着的冲田，扒开碍事的布料，发现少女的秘处已经有些濡湿，他用舌尖向浸湿这一切的源头探去。

最珍视的地方遭到冲田舌尖猝不及防的侵犯，神乐的身体骤然一缩，然后全身的紧张感迅速被一种强烈的刺激感取代掉了：此前因为蛇毒发作而感官知觉混乱的神乐，第一次清楚的感受到冲田撩拨挑逗的准确到位，尤其是肉壁上的敏感点正在被湿润柔软的舌尖不断试探，清醒的意识反而加倍放大了神乐身体的快感，此刻连冲田的温暖鼻息都能让她心荡神驰。

“唔……够了……快继续下一步吧……”

一直忍耐着的神乐开始试图用手按住冲田的头，双腿也在夹紧。清醒的她因为强烈的自尊心作祟，意识反而比以往都要更快滑到崩溃的边缘，距离万劫不复的深渊只差轻轻一推。

冲田也发觉她的爱液在失控的漫出，他停止了舌尖的动作，但并不是就此罢休，而是再度轻轻含住了少女秘处那颗已经充血发红的小豆豆，然后发力吮吸。

“犯规……啊啊！”

神乐在冲田发力的瞬间叫了出来，一股清澈的液体也从秘处随之喷涌而出，持续了十几秒的时间。

离开神乐身体的冲田，用手背抹了下嘴，开始从神乐已经脱力的腿上褪下她的小内裤。

“看吧，都已经这样了。”

冲田把神乐已经湿的可以挤出水来的小内裤塞到了她的手里。

“刚才是犯规……不能算的！”不甘心几分钟间就败下阵来，蒙着眼的神乐赌气的把手里的东西扔到了一边。

“我不记得和你定下过这样的规矩哦，大小姐。”冲田把神乐完全抱到了暖桌上，架起她的双腿，“不过，不算就不算吧。接下来，可就要一本胜负了。”

听到冲田这样说的同时，神乐感觉自己的身体也被这家伙轻车熟路的贯穿了。

她第一次清醒的体验到身体的空虚被填得满满的感觉，神经最敏感密集的地方开始遭受一波强过一波的冲击。

此前几周里，神乐在每一次被抱时都意识不清，所以这次的心理感受就像初体验一样羞于言表，但对于已经初经人事的身体而言，却因为有了之前的记忆而变得更加敏感。

另一方面，冲田已经完全掌握了她身体的每一个秘密，完全了解启动她身体的每一个开关会有怎样的反应。面对这样一个比自己还了解自己的对手，神乐为自己的大意轻敌后悔不已。

很快，冲田就发现神乐已经进入了状态，她的肌肤泛起娇艳的粉红色，嘴里也发出若有若无的娇吟。

正在这时，和室外面忽然传来了开门的声音。

“神乐，你在吗？我回来啦。”

是新八的声音，神乐瞬间为自己的疏忽紧张起来。

“不要进来啊！”她立刻喝止了正要拉开和室门的新八。

“啊不好意思，我不知道你在里面……”

“我没有穿衣服，你千万不要进来！”高度紧张的神乐脱口而出了一句大实话。

“你是在换衣服吗？抱歉啊，我在沙发这里等你吧。”新八的声音只与两人隔了一道门。

“我……我有些不舒服阿鲁，已经脱光光钻到被炉里休息了，所以不要进来哦。对了，阿银和定春呢？”神乐一边说着，一边双手抵住冲田的肩，示意他停下来。

“定春走的是宠物托运，会晚些到。阿银在一家宇宙赌场赢了钱，一回来就先趁着手气好去打柏青哥了。你生病吃药了吗小神乐？”

听到新八对神乐的关心，无名火起的冲田不仅没有停下来，反而加重力度直抵花心，少女身体深处紧锁的肉壁被瞬间撑开。

“啊……已经吃了……”被冲田的举动搞得差点叫出来的神乐还在竭力让声音保持正常，“哈啊…你先回去吧新八…等我好一些去找你聊…唔……”

“没事，我就在客厅呆着吧，阿银让我带你晚上一起去外面吃，这次可是他请客呢。你到时候能出去吧？”

“没问题啊……”神乐的声音开始发抖。

“都已经在做着这么快乐的事情了，还惦记着吃啊，真是大胃女。”冲田俯到她耳边低声嘲讽道。

“闭嘴啊大白痴！”神乐小声骂道。

“屋里是还有别人吗？”新八询问的声音又离门近了一些。

“没……没有啊……哈啊……”神乐慌忙朝门的方向回答，声音中开始夹杂着清楚的呻吟。

“看来你真的很不舒服啊，好好休息一下吧。”新八的声音十分关切。

感觉已经很不妙的神乐用力扳住冲田的肩，冲田也配合的抽离她的身体，但是在神乐放开他的下一秒，他又扭过神乐的身体，让她背对自己跪到暖桌旁。神乐虽然预感到了冲田的不合作，但也不敢反击，怕发出的动静惊动门外。

冲田搂住她的腰让她的臀部抬高，再度一贯而入。

“呜……”感觉被顶到深处的神乐按捺不住的发出一声呻吟。

“不要再发出这种声音哦，眼镜没有关好门。”冲田在她耳边轻声警告道，把自己修长的手指伸入她的口中，而身体的动作也比刚才更加直接深入。

“唔……唔咕……”什么也看不到的神乐，只能顺从的含住冲田的手指来压抑自己的声音，她开始担心新八会不会从门缝里看到自己这样的丑态。

冲田也感觉到身下的女孩因为不安而收紧了身体。其实，他已经透过门缝看到新八正戴着耳机坐在沙发上投入的听音乐，大概是又买了新专辑，但还是想戏弄一下神乐来试探她的反应。

冲田抽出塞到神乐嘴里的手指，扯开刚才解到一半的旗袍斜襟，开始揉捏爱抚少女柔软温暖的胸部。

“唔……”

只能任由冲田抚弄的神乐发出一声动人呻吟，那是任何男性听了都会为之魂销骨醉的声音。

不过，神乐只想集中精神去想出一个办法，一个能让冲田赶快离开又不被发现的办法，因为自己原本清醒的意识几乎马上就要沉溺在愈发强烈的快感中了：身体最深处被不断突破、撑满，肉壁上的敏感点也被异物暴起的血管刮蹭摩擦着，这就是她清醒时才能体会到的真切感觉。

这种满足感逐渐侵占了她的大脑，让她根本无法再想别的，也没法去发力让冲田赶快结束。

不能输。神乐的脑海里只剩下这一个念头，她把身体靠向暖桌，想与冲田的身体拉开一些距离，来缓释小腹中越来越强烈的涨感。

“咣当——”

冲田没有放过她，他直接顺势把神乐的身体压到了暖桌上，衣襟中露出的少女酥胸几乎被挤压变形，桌子也因为开始承受两人的重量而吱呀作响。

虽然蛇毒发作时也在公共区域做过，却不像这一次一样，随时会被最熟悉的人看到。强烈的羞耻心反而刺激了神乐的身体感知，她柔滑的爱穴开始不自主的紧紧缠住没入的异物，湿润的液体也汹涌而出，她能做到的只有捂住嘴来压抑声音。

“唔……快停下……快不行了……”神乐捂着嘴的指缝间漏出她低声的要求。

“现在要认输吗？眼镜可是会听到的啊。”

冲田虽然这样说着，但他心中却十分快意。他的心底一直对新八有些不爽，不爽他明明和自己差不多的年纪，却可以和神乐这样亲近。

正在这时，冲田看到门外的新八摘掉耳机，向这边走了过来。

神乐也听到了这一动静，断定是桌子的声音惊动了新八，她完全不知所措了。

“小神乐，你怎么样啦？”

“我……我还不太行……哈啊……”因为害怕桌子晃动的声响太大，神乐只能发力让自己的身体压住暖桌，再无余裕去抵抗冲田愈发猛烈的侵入。

“哦哦，那我先回去啦，姐姐说有个东西要我回家帮她拿一下，晚些时候再来找你吧。”新八在门外说道，并没有从门缝往里看。

“好……一会儿见……唔……”

神乐道别后立刻又捂住了自己的嘴，直到她听见新八的脚步声渐远，然后是关门的声音。

“哈啊……”

神乐终于放心的松开了手，大口喘息了起来。

“笨蛋……哈啊……都怪你……差点被发现了啊……”神乐上气不接下气的埋怨起来。

“你就那么怕别人知道我们的关系吗？”

“我们……有什么关系……哈啊……啊……”

“没关系吗？那是谁在发出色色的声音呢？”冲田一边问着，一边吻向神乐的耳后。

“才……才没有啊……”羞耻感顿时烧到了神乐的耳根。

“不用害羞不承认，这声音很好听哦。”

冲田温柔的吻从神乐的耳畔逐渐落到了她的后颈、肩膀，所过之处犹如火燎一般滚烫。

_情侣才会这样吧，但自己和这家伙却不是。_ 这样的想法从神乐的脑海中一闪而过，被一波高过一波的快感吞噬。从小腹逐渐积蓄的阵阵酥麻开始涌向她的全身，直至指尖，让她无法自持的发出动听娇吟。

“哈啊……好厉害…啊啊……”

感觉神乐的身体逐渐绷紧，冲田握住了神乐的手，就像在岛上的第一晚一样，似乎是要给蒙着眼睛的她一点安全感。

伴随逐渐清晰的交合声音，少女身体里无处积存的爱液，从两人连接的缝隙中，被一波一波挤压出来，两人身下的桌子几乎也快被折腾的散架了。

“不行了……要去了……哈啊……”

在经历了高度紧张与彻底放松后，神乐的精神力也已经到了极限。

终于，她再也不想硬撑下去，任由身体达到了最想到的那一点。

“啊……”

伴随着神乐仰头叫出了声音，冲田感觉下体骤然被一股从花心深处涌出的温暖液体包围，他也随即抽离神乐的身体，释放到了外面。

 

“好吧，我输了。”

神乐背对冲田趴在暖桌上，她拨开眼罩抢先发话。

“我收拾一下就跟你回去，之后再跟阿银他们解释吧。”

虽然神乐认输认的很痛快，但冲田还是看到了她沮丧的侧脸，泪水似乎马上就要夺眶而出。他从没见神乐那样失落过。

“不，是我输了。”冲田的声音还是一贯的无精打采。

神乐转过身来怔怔的看着他，以为自己听错了。

“你没听错，我输了，你赢了。”

整理妥当的冲田拿起了刚才放在一旁的佩刀，直视着她睁的圆圆的大眼睛，面无表情的对她说：

“从现在开始，你再也不用难过了，你的身体也很快就会好了，放心吧。”

说完，他把外套搭在肩上，一句也不再多说的走了出去。

“喂……”

神乐想叫住这个什么也不解释的家伙，又把想说的话憋了回来，任由他离开了。

她好像知道他要做什么，又好像什么都不知道。

 

***********************

10个小时后，在港区的一个轮渡码头。

苦战了一晚的冲田靠在掩体边调整着呼吸。

他手中的太刀已经满布弹痕，刀刃也磨损得厉害。

这场战斗的对手，正是一个月前被他重创的诺亚财团。

根据他们的情报，重伤的莎乐美后来被救走，藏匿在江户妥善治疗了一个月后，将于今晚和部下一起撤回母星，所有带不走的罪证也将被一同销毁，包括一种能治愈蛇毒的血清。

虽然没有关于这些武装人员更详细的信息了，但真选组也只能选择在今晚孤注一掷。否则，无数受害者的冤屈将同莎乐美的罪证一起石沉大海。

很不幸，今晚行动的队员都抽中了下下签，掩护莎乐美离开的武装集团不仅人数庞大，而且还配备了军火。

冲田虽然没有受重伤，但是连续几个小时的枪林弹雨也让他的体力消耗殆尽。

目所能及的对手都已被歼灭，他现在要做的就是守好唯一的出口，等待支援的到来。

不过，冲田感觉已经很累了，按照他平时的散漫性格大概就要偷懒睡会儿了。

可惜，自己的眼罩不知道丢到了哪里……制服口袋中，只剩下刚刚搜到的解毒剂。

这就是冲田把神乐接到真选组的那一天，在路上向她提到过的东西。不过，冲田并没有和盘托出关于解毒剂的所有情况：

 

“那个旗袍女孩，是夜兔吧？”

一个多月前，在诺亚财团大本营的阳台上，莎乐美跨坐在护栏上，笑吟吟的对他说道：

“实话告诉你好了，这种毒在夜兔身上还会不停发作的哦，直到她们被折磨至死。”

正在与她对峙的冲田没有说话，只是攥紧了刀。

“不信是吗？等着看吧，只要不是生理期，那种毒很快就会再发作的，因为平常状态的夜兔没法像地球人一样产生一种能帮助痊愈的抗体，只有孕期除外……”说到这里的时候莎乐美忽然打住了，好像觉得自己说了不该说的，赶紧把话锋一转：

“不过，即使她愿意这样做，在回到江户那种花花世界后，也一定不会再找你吧。我都听到啦，她真的很讨厌你嘛，全世界男人死光了也不想让你碰什么的，嘿嘿嘿。”

“所以呢？其实这些我完全不关心。”冲田一副满不在乎的样子。

“不用掩饰了，BOY，你们年轻人的想法我都知道的一清二楚哦。如果你放过我的话，我可以把秘制的解毒剂给你，你害怕的事情也不会发生，那个女孩说不定还会因为感激而对你改观呢。但是，如果我的部下听说我被捕或者死了，你就再也找不到那些解毒剂了。”

说到最后，莎乐美又恢复了女魔头惯常的冷酷表情。

“来选吧，是眼睁睁看心爱的女孩为了求生而去找别的男人媾和，还是自己再英雄救美一次呢？”

莎乐美说完后静静等着他的答案。

其实，冲田两个都没想选，他打算直接把莎乐美抓回去拷问，大不了逼着她再重制一份解毒剂。

然而，还没有等他作答，神乐就误打误撞的把直升机推了下来，让这个问题只剩下唯一解了。

本就对莎乐美半信半疑的冲田，没把这件事告诉神乐，他决定先观望一下她的状态再做打算。

不过，一旦莎乐美所言属实，回到江户后的事态发展恐怕也不是他想看到的。

于是，冲田在返程中打了一个电话，委托旅行社支走了银时和新八——与神乐走得最近的两个男性，并且忽悠神乐收下装了定位的手机。

回到江户后的前几天，冲田都没发现神乐出现在什么异常的地方，他几乎快要断定莎乐美是在骗他了。直到回到江户的第5个晚上，神乐从身后抱住了自己的胳膊——冲田明白了，她的蛇毒在生理期结束后再度发作了。

然而那时候，莎乐美坠崖的消息已经在江户散布开来，她的同伙恐怕也已经销毁了所有的解毒剂。真选组方面，再没能从岛上或者其他地方搜到类似解毒剂的药品。

解毒的办法只剩下一个，就是莎乐美不小心说漏嘴的PLAN B——通过怀孕来产生抗体。

但是，由于莎乐美已经死无对证，口说无凭的冲田并不知道怎么才能让神乐相信，毕竟，要靠怀孕来解毒这么离谱的事情从没发生在哪个未成年的少年漫女主身上吧？即使那家伙相信了，他也根本没法预测她的反应，完全不知道她会做出什么让自己措手不及的奇葩举动。不过总之，她大概率不会主动选择自己来帮她吧。 _毕竟，连莎乐美这样的陌生人，也能看出那家伙有多讨厌自己。_

算到神乐正处于安全期的冲田，决定抛开可预见的千万种可能，直接试探她一次，却没想到三言两语后她就不再抱怨“中X”的事情。

这家伙到底是太天真，还是真的能接受潜在的后果？

冲田打算一厢情愿的相信是后者，因为神乐没再提出过异议，他也就更加没动力告诉她实情了。

直至下午把她送回万事屋，也没能说出来。

 

一些血顺着冲田的额头流下来，模糊了他的视线。

朦胧中，一个栗色头发的女性出现在他的眼前。

虽然看不清脸，但是冲田知道，那是他过世的姐姐三叶。

“姐姐，我这样很差劲吗？”

“告诉她一切吧，小总。”

“现在说还来得及吗？”

“不管怎样，她都有知道这一切的权利，也有做出选择的权利。”三叶一边说着，一边温柔的为冲田擦掉快要流到眼睛里的血。

“小总，无论未来是怎么样的，你都要有勇气去面对她的决定……”

三叶的声音越来越轻，她的幻影也在冲田的眼前渐渐消失了，取而代之的是一群熟悉的黑色制服。

终于等到队友的冲田，再也抵挡不住席卷全身的倦意，睡了过去。

 

***********************

第二天早上，一宿没有睡好的神乐决定还是去找冲田要个解释，却被屯所门口的守卫告知他不在。再细问他的去向时，守卫就支支吾吾的什么也不肯说了，她只能悻悻的返回。

她其实什么都已经知道了。

和总是自嘲乡下武士的冲田不同，神乐打小就是一个见多识广的都市妹。

即使是卫生保健知识方面，她也不想与冲田那种只知道荻野式避孕法的半吊子相提并论。虽然她在冲田的激将法下答应了“中X”的要求，但是也绝对不会让少年漫女主未婚先孕这种惊天大丑闻发生在自己身上。

她曾听月咏提起过，当年夜王凤仙因为不想看到吉原的游女再怀孕，推行过夜兔的一种古老方法，可以通过控制身体来避免受孕。

虽然这种方法后来在人类身上未能奏效，但对同为夜兔的神乐应该是没问题的。所以，不想被冲田小看的神乐，从月咏那里旁敲侧击的要来了凤仙当年在吉原发放的册子。

然而，就在前几天，神乐发现自己的生理期并没有如期而至。虽然只是推迟了两三天，但她还是担心起来。因为，如果夜兔的方法真那么灵，她的笨蛋哥哥也不会那么早就被造了出来。

于是，神乐在从山区回到江户后，就去一家天人的医院做了化验。

 

幸运的是，年纪轻轻就未婚先孕的狗血剧情没有发生在她自己身上。

“放心吧小妹妹，你没有怀孕哦。”三天前，女医生把报告递给了她。

“不过，从血液检查看，你是不是中了这种蛇毒？”神乐从女医生的电脑屏幕上看到“喵喵蛇”那个看似可爱实则可恨的学名。

“是的呢，您是怎么知道的啊？”

“大概三周前吧，一个帅哥给了我一份血液样本，向我打听这种毒的情况。我刚刚发现你的血样和他之前提供的完全一致。”

神乐一下子就明白了女医生说的是谁，在从万事屋搬到真选组的那天早上，她起床后曾发现手肘内侧有一个针孔大小的血点，只是当时没有细想。

“那有什么办法吗？”

“那个小哥也问了同样的问题呢。不过很遗憾，据我所知，江户目前没有机构有能力研制这种毒的解毒剂。”

“这样啊……”神乐失望的坐回椅子上。

“你知道这种毒会在夜兔身上持续发作吧？为了避免以后危及生命，建议小妹妹你还是早点怀孕哦。”

“怀……孕？”

“是的，虽然对你而言有点早了，但也是没办法中的办法，因为夜兔只有在孕期才能产生彻底治愈这种蛇毒的抗体。”

女医生说这番话时，那金属框镜片后面的眼神既充满智慧又十分温和，让神乐不得不信。

 

就是从那一天起，神乐明白了冲田那家伙为什么会在每一次温柔的抱完她后，却又莫名其妙的“冒犯”自己。

她也确定了，冲田果然是在回到江户前就知道自己可能会复发，才会打那样的赌。阿银和新八的宇宙旅行应该也不是什么中奖，而是那家伙搞出来的。

那家伙何止是腹黑啊，简直就是身体里藏了一个黑洞吧，而且，他到底把自己想成了什么样的女人啊？想通了这一切的神乐有点无语。

她本想在从医院回到屯所后就去问冲田，却又不知道怎么起话头才能问出实话。所以，她先选择了静观其变，一边想先确认那家伙是不是对自己有意思，一边看他会不会因为约定马上要失效了而主动招供。

但是，冲田却一直装傻充楞，直到昨天下午两人在万事屋分开，也什么都没说。分开后，神乐越想越觉得不对，尤其是他最后满腹心事却假装释然的表情，简直就是FLAG意味满满。十分担心的神乐终于忍不下去了，所以才一大早跑到真选组想问个明白，却扑了个空。

神乐失落的走到万事屋楼下，在上楼前收到了一个快递。

当她拆掉最后一层隔热袋后，看到一个贴着标签的小玻璃瓶。

虽然没完全看懂标签上的复杂说明，但是神乐猜到了，那是她心心念念的解毒剂。

 

***********************

三天后，冲田正在自己的房间里休息，一个队员敲了敲他的门：

“冲田队长，万事屋的人来看您了。”

其实冲田的伤并没有大碍，但是出院后松平一反常态的逼着他继续卧床休养，不痊愈就不能离开屯所半步，大概也是对他获得头功的一种奖励。

当他拉开会客室的门时，新八也从里面站起身来。

“冲田先生，这次辛苦您了。”

跟冲田打招呼的新八捕捉到他眼睛中一闪而过的失落。

“是新八君啊，谢谢你能过来。”

“不用客气的，我还要代神乐感谢你呢。听说她在一个月前的行动中了毒，还是你在我们不在的时候一直关照她，还帮她找到了解毒剂。”

“这是职责所在，没什么好感谢的。”

察觉到冲田情绪不高，新八又连忙补充：

“请不要怪阿银和神乐没来啊，阿银昨天又宿醉了，至于小神乐，其实她之前去医院看过你，只是在你醒来前就走了，说是怕影响你休息。”

“那倒不会。不过，她也不用来道谢了，毕竟是因为我们的行动才中毒的，我也只是在弥补过失而已。”

冲田面无表情的说完后，空气冷了一秒。

“呃……冲田先生，我这次来除了带了点礼物，还有一个东西要还给你。”新八打破了尴尬，放下手中的一袋子香蕉苹果，将一个东西递给冲田——那是他那天落在万事屋的眼罩。

“冒昧的问一句，你是在和小神乐交往吧？”

“你都看到了？”

冲田警戒的回问，他下意识的以为新八看到了那天和室门后的一切，虽然明明记得这小子一直没有从门缝里偷看过。

“那个，虽然我不知道你指的是什么，我想说的是这件事。”新八一口气的说了起来：

“前几天，我和阿银因为一路顺利，提前回到了江户。那天晚上我回到家，无意中听到小神乐在请教姐姐，大概在说‘遇到一个人好像很喜欢自己，想确认心意后好好交往’什么的。”

“然后，我就看到跟踪狂……啊不是近藤先生，他也在门外偷听，眼神对上后他就告诉我神乐应该说的是你，因为我们不在的这一个月里，一直都是你和她在一起。”

“所以，我才想确认一下的，因为神乐最近总是心不在焉的样子，我和阿银都有些担心。”

新八说完后推了推眼镜，面对忽然又安静下来的空气，他赶紧补充道：

“啊如果不是也没关系的！抱歉是我多嘴了，冲田先生你好好休息吧，我先回去了。”

“好的，我知道了，谢谢你。”

然后，冲田把茶几上一盒幕府送给自己的慰问蛋糕递给了新八。

“这个你也拿回去分了吧，我没吃过。”

新八慌忙接了过来，发现是江户最近很流行的一款蛋糕。这款蛋糕别说是一整盒了，就算是一角也已经标到了天价，还不一定能排队买到，所以对于一向缺钱又不爱老实排长队的万事屋三人而言，一直都是奢望。新八看到自己的几个香蕉苹果竟然能换回这样的回礼，眼镜都快掉了下来。

“这么好的东西我们怎么好意思收下……”

“没关系，也是别人送的。放心吧，这次没有放辣椒酱。”

 

***********************

神乐扔完垃圾回来，抬头发现已经是日暮时分。

天气已经转暖了，即使太阳落山了，走在路上的行人也能感受到温暖的春风，她却浑然不在意。

下午从屯所回来的新八也什么都没有说。

神乐一直低落的走着，直到她看到一个熟悉的身影站在万事屋的楼下。

熟悉的黑色制服，熟悉的栗色头发。

 

心跳好像忽然漏了一拍。

 

“哟，税金小偷是专门来等我道谢的吗？”

还没有等冲田开口，神乐就先发制人。

“谢谢你的解毒剂了，至于蛋糕，虽然我还没有吃，但是也先谢过你了哦。”

虽然嘴上是这么说的，但其实新八刚把蛋糕拿回来，她就吃的渣都不剩。

“不是的，我是来道歉的。”

冲田凝视着神乐，脸上是少见的认真表情。

“哈？我没听错吧，居然也能有让你道歉的事情呢。”

“是的，我想跟一个女孩道歉，因为没告诉她很多事情。”

冲田暗红色的眼瞳虽然还是像湖水一样深不可测，但目光却变得温柔真挚。

“为什么？为什么不告诉她呢？”

“因为一直觉得她很讨厌我，如果说出来的话，不知道会有怎么样的结果。但是，自己又已经喜欢她喜欢的要命，根本没办法想象彻底失去她会怎么样。”

冲田一直用那样温柔坦率的眼神看着神乐，仿佛眼里能容纳下她的整个世界。

“你说这些跟我有什么关系吗，我根本就不知道你说的是谁阿鲁。”

“你这家伙是在装傻吗？我一直说的都是你啊。”看神乐别着头不以为意的样子，一向冷静的冲田着急的抓住了她的肩膀，俯下身去平视着她的脸，眼里没有一点犹豫：

“我一直都很喜欢你，CHINA，从很久以前就是。虽然你大胃、怪力、毒舌，头脑也很简单，但我还是觉得你很可爱。我啊，大概是喜欢你喜欢的无可救药了。”

神乐没有说话，眼睛也被刘海挡住了，完全猜不到她会作何反应的冲田，只能赶紧松开她，连忙补充道：

“对不起啊，我刚才对你的评价好像有些过分……”

“当然要说对不起了！因为就是很过分啊！”

神乐忽然打断了冲田，一只手捂住了自己的脸。

“你这家伙真的很过分……”

一颗晶莹的泪珠似乎从她的指缝间滑出，掉到了地上。

“从头到尾，一句实话也没有，很过分。明明很喜欢，却假装根本不在意，很过分。最过分的是，一直自作主张，完全不了解我的心情……”

神乐说到最后的声音有些哽咽，肩膀也在微微颤动，仿佛是因为春夜里仅剩的一点寒意。

 

“我知道了。”

冲田忽然把神乐拥进了自己的外套里。

 

神乐顿时什么也看不到了，只能听到冲田温柔的声音在头上方响起：

“近藤老大他们总说女人都是口是心非，你是这样的吗？”

“不是，我才不是这样的。”

神乐抽了抽鼻子，又补充道：

“我真的最讨厌你了，抖S笨蛋。”

虽然神乐这样说着，但是冲田感觉她把自己抱得更紧了。

他的制服衣襟也被打湿了，因为神乐再也控制不住自己的眼泪。

作为回应，冲田也抱紧了她。

“知道了，那就让我用一生来补偿你吧。”

“那就要看你的表现了，自恋鬼。”

 

樱花又盛开了，在皎洁的月光下。

 

 


	5. 番外

==========番外==========

 

“近藤老大，土方先生，今天起是三连休，我出去了，你们有事也别找我哦。”

冲田向正在小屋里开会的土方和近藤探头打了声招呼，还没等两个上级作答，他就干脆的拉上了门。

“喂，总悟，你是去约会吗？一定是去约会吧！”近藤连忙扑到门口追问道。

冲田只是向他摆了摆手。

“果然是去约会了啊！真过分，为什么总悟都有了女朋友，而我到了这把年纪还是单身啊！”近藤回到房间里，开始对着土方抱怨起来。

“下次我也一定要找个理由，让阿妙小姐来这里住上一段时间……”

“近藤老大，比起这些，还是先关心一下那小子的约会对象吧。”

“诶？他的约会对象不是万事屋的中国妹吗？有什么问题吗？”

“那女孩是很好了，只是她有一个不得了的娘家啊。”

土方焦虑的用蛋黄酱打火机点了一根烟。

“她的父亲星海坊主就不多说了，哥哥也是春雨的一个小头目，麾下的战斗力在春雨里是数一数二的。如果家里珍视的小女儿将来要嫁过来，作为总悟长辈的我们一定会跟他们见面吧，真选组对上宇宙海贼，总感觉会上升成不得了的大事件啊。”

“好像是这么一回事呢……”近藤也托着下巴思索了一下。

然后，他拍了拍土方的肩：

“不过，十四，你也不用太担心了，他们离这一天还很远吧？对于他们这个年纪，还是先好好享受恋爱的乐趣吧。”

 

对于冲田总悟而言，第一猎人也好，第二夜王也罢，都不是什么解决不了的问题。

他战斗时的意志一向都很坚强。

但是对于一些其他方面，却并不是这样。尽管他总是和亲近的人坦诚自己是抗打击能力超弱的玻璃剑，可从来没有人当真过。

虽然他的确是一个接受不了感情打击的巨蟹座。

而且，和大多直男一样，他只会根据言行去判断一个人的想法，不会再让思路拐弯抹角。

虽然近藤和土方经常告诫他女人说讨厌都是喜欢，但他一直认为那只是男人在被心爱女人拒绝后可怜的自我安慰罢了。

 

于是，一直以来，他都觉得那个女孩可能是真的很讨厌自己。

 

但是，一个多月前，被指派去方舟岛执行任务时，他还是毫不犹豫的选择了她作为搭档。

岛上后来的事态发展却超乎了他的想象，一切都因为发生的太快而显得不真实。

那美丽的痴态和睡颜，原本都只能出现在梦里。

当神乐第二天醒来时，冲田想要和她坦白自己的心意，却发现她好像什么也记不清了。

不过他觉得这样也好，那家伙不会因为尴尬而躲着自己，两人还能保持打打闹闹的关系。

对于冲田而言，比起拥有，他更害怕失去。

所以，当莎乐美对他说出那番话时，他不得不承认，每个字都击中了自己的要害。

“即使她愿意这样做，在回到江户那种花花世界后，也一定不会再找你吧。”

回到江户后，如果她再度复发，会选择谁呢？老板？眼镜？还是其他什么人？但是无论如何，肯定不会是自己了——毕竟，那家伙说过就算世界毁灭也不想考虑他。

但是冲田却没办法什么也不做的任由这种事发生。

于是，在回江户之前，他支走了自己最担心的两个人，又顺水推舟的怂恿神乐和自己立下了一个月赌约。

但是，神乐并未像莎乐美说的那样很快复发，以至于他都快要淡忘莎乐美的胡言乱语了。

直到那天晚上，他百无聊赖的躺在房间里看手机时，却发现神乐的坐标出现在屯所附近的一家成人用品店里。

那家的店主曾被女客人报警投诉过性骚扰，只是因为没有证据而侥幸无罪。

冲田紧张的跑到外面去寻找神乐的踪迹，她的定位却一直在乱飘。

担心她会干出傻事的冲田，开始后悔自己上船前与她打赌的事情。因为按那家伙的性格，那样的赌约只会把她推得离自己越来越远。

然而，正当他仔细寻找的时候，她却奇迹般的出现在了他的身后。

冲田才知道，原来莎乐美说的是真的，包括夜兔只有怀孕才能拯救自己的事情。

过后，出于谨慎，他还是拿着神乐的血样咨询了几家比较权威的天人诊所，其中一家的资深女医师也验证了莎乐美所言属实。

但是，因为神乐已经接受了自己的“轻率”行为，他也不想再去重新解释一遍自己的动机了。不然，当时不说清楚过后再解释的做法，反倒让真相变得像是欲盖弥彰的借口。

更何况他认为，一个月的相处时间，也能让两人走得更近一些。

冲田知道，如果没有十足的把握就表白，只会成为被心爱女人干脆拒绝的可怜男人。到时候，两人的关系连回旋的余地也没有了。所以，他只想一击制胜。

说到底，还是没办法承受来自那家伙的亲口打击。

但是，冲田渐渐发现自己这种想法的自私之处。

他发现，神乐虽然很喜欢小孩子，却没想过自己很快就会拥有一个，更没想过要因此走向婚姻的牢笼。

她有时也会不经意的提起自己对于未来的梦想：梦想将来的事业是成为像神晃那样的宇宙第一猎人，还梦想自己在工作之余，能够成为活得像《美人百花》模特一样优雅的LADY。

然而，如果她奉子成婚成为所谓的“鬼婆婆”，这些梦想就都不复存在了。

冲田终于明白，那家伙只是因为太天真而接受了“中X”的要求，其实她对于可能的后果并没有任何思想准备。

所以，当神乐在汤池中问出那句话时，问心有愧的冲田根本没法当场回答她，告诉她自己真实的想法。

也是在同一天，他在山区里打探到莎乐美可能还活着。那就意味着，能让那家伙实现美好未来的一线希望还在。

所以，当神乐提出要回万事屋的时候，他也再没理由拒绝。

当冲田帮她收拾行李的时候，偶然发现了凤仙的书，也了解到神乐没有他想的那么天真，她之所以能接受他的无理要求，只是因为有了万全的准备。

不过那时的冲田也不纠结这些问题了，因为真选组已经完全掌握了莎乐美的行踪。无论如何，他都会拿到解毒剂。

只是，在把神乐送回万事屋时，冲田又有了再确认一次的冲动，他想确认她是否还是像以前一样讨厌自己。最有效的确认办法，当然就是刺激她再做一次自己口口声声说讨厌的事情。

最后，当神乐以为自己还要继续履行三天约定时，脸上露出的那个沮丧表情让冲田确认了自己的判断——那家伙果然还是很讨厌自己。否则她不会因为还要共处三天而痛苦成这样。

于是，冲田再也不想继续这种自欺欺人的游戏，也不想让再看到她那些难过的表情，他一心只想拿到解毒剂，亲手了结一切。

至于再之后怎么办，因为行动的危险性很大，他根本连想的资格都没有。

但是，当冲田拿到解毒剂后，却看到了三叶的幻影。

从那一刻起，他忽然开始怀疑自己想错了。

直到新八来访的那一天，他才知道自己彻头彻尾的误会了神乐。

自己差一点就在一个错误之后，犯下一个更大的错误。

幸好，他还算及时的挽回了这一切。

 

冲田结束了与纯良外表不符的暗黑回想，向约会的目的地走去。

对于第一次约会的具体活动，神乐一直保密，只是提示他是“在黑暗中做一些刺激的事情，比一比两人谁先发出声音”。

手机上显示的见面地点附近有很多情侣酒店，她所指的，显然就是那种事情了吧？好像也没有别的可能了。

冲田有些期待的猜想着，走到路边的一个自动贩卖机前，买了一盒“001”。

不管怎样，这次都会听从她的选择了，自己还是先做好准备吧。

 

***********************

“阿银，新八，我出门啦！”

神乐穿上靴子后，拿起了门边的晴伞。

“好的，玩的时候注意点安全，那家伙手里可是有刀的。”银时正在聚精会神的看着新一期的《少年JUMP》，头也没抬的嘱咐。

“放心吧，那家伙无论是手上的刀还是身上的刀，都不是我的对手哦！”

“喂！小神乐，女孩子家不要忽然说出那么劲爆的话来啊！”新八对正在下楼的神乐喊道，后者只是向他摆了摆手。

“阿银，你听到了吗？好像神乐他们已经进展到那一步了啊。”无奈的新八只能回头反问银时。

“啊？什么？”银时忽然坐起身来，“他们已经上本垒了吗？”

“是啊，话说你反应也太慢了吧！”

“麻烦了啊，新八。”银时一脸严肃的看向新八。

“那个，你是指……？”

“上垒也就算了，如果闹出未什么先什么的，她的那个恐怖老爹一定又会找上门来吧？”

“原来你说的是这个啊……”

“难道你不觉得很可怕吗？上次和那个巨人星王子只是见个面啊，万事屋就被拆了一次。这次可是比上次可怕十倍的S星王子啊，我再也付不起修理费了阿八……”

银时抱着新八欲哭无泪，后者也只能像老妈子一样拍拍他的肩。

“这也是没有办法的事情嘛……”

“不行！不能让那小子在咱们小神乐身上乱来，要不要先花点小钱给他们买点‘那个’？”

“那个？”

“就是‘雨伞先生’啊！算了，也不怪你这个DT没猜出来，总之买了以后该用什么理由让他们收下呢？要不通过你的姐姐？反正她和神乐也是无话不谈……”

“感觉那样会先被姐姐当成性骚扰啊……阿银，我觉得你也没必要在这里瞎担心了，跟踪狂和土方先生也会提醒的吧。”

“唉，也只能先问问他们了。真是的，神乐明明还有一个单身老爹，为什么我还要多操一份心啊……”

 

与这些患得患失的大人不一样，神乐没有那么多犹犹豫豫。

这一个月以来的种种奇葩遭遇，换做别人去经历，也许早就被搞的天崩地裂三观尽碎。

对于神乐而言，却没什么大不了的。

女魔头的阴谋诡计也好，抖S的各种糟糕PLAY也罢，天蝎座的她都一一扛下了。

但她还是和大多女人一样，受不了男人什么也不说。

 

于是，她想用言语的针刺，来扎出冲田真实的想法。

 

一个多月前，在知道自己中了那种不得了的毒后，神乐并不是因为讨厌冲田而拒绝他帮忙。

恰恰相反，当这个问题真的摆到神乐面前时，她发现，那家伙竟然是全世界自己唯一能接受的人选。

只是，她原本以为没有那个必要。自己如果能靠意志撑过去的话，也不想与那家伙忽然变成尴尬的无法再见的关系。

然而，当发现蛇毒的淫威远超自己所料后，她还是决定坦然面对。

只是她不知道，那家伙在抱自己的时候又在想些什么。言语的刺激，也没让他动摇丝毫。

不过，神乐并不是那种会在事后放不下的女孩，夜兔也没有传统到那种地步。

女人遇到感情问题，哭三天也就过去了。这是神乐自己的观点。何况，她遇到的也许还不算是感情问题，冲田不过就像是一个帮她做了急救的医生，她也没理由要求一个医生喜欢病人。

然而，回到江户后，她万万没想到蛇毒发作的噩梦又会重演。

所以自己为什么要在上船前答应那么奇怪的赌约呢？

神乐为自己的失算而后悔不迭。当她在真选组屯所附近踌躇着怎么开口的时候，那家伙却奇迹般的出现在自己前方。

于是，两人终于还是形成了一种不可逆转的奇怪关系。

神乐很快就接受了这接二连三的变故，让她不能理解的只有两件事情。

一个就是冲田不做任何防范措施的轻率行为，他好像真的不怕去承担可能的一连串后果。

她不是不愿意和她有孩子乃至结婚，只是不想让这些发生的太早。

另一个困扰她的就是，冲田在每一次抱她的时候，都是既体贴又温柔的；在每一次抱过她之后，也没有揶揄她让她难堪。这些都是神乐预料之外的，他为什么会这么反常呢？

难道他真的喜欢自己吗？

这是神乐很早就有的一种感觉，那小子好像是喜欢她的。每一次挑衅也不像是出自真心，只是想引起关注。

但是，在神乐参加女孩子们的恋爱相谈时，她们都说，男人喜欢就会说出来。自己看过的好莱坞电影里，那些男主也都是在一艘大船或者战斗机上，一边搂着女主欣赏万丈云霞，一边坦率的诉说自己的爱意。

为什么，那家伙从来没有对自己说过呢？

作为一个行动派，神乐打算直截了当的去问冲田。

于是，在温泉汤池边，她问出了那句让冲田耿耿于怀的话。

“其实，你就是喜欢我的吧？”

冲田却没有回应，神乐看出他是心里有鬼。从山区回来后，她也很快知道了是什么鬼。

明白了冲田“轻率”行为的背后动机，神乐也觉得没什么不能接受的。人生还是有无限美好可能的，比起被反复发作的蛇毒折磨困扰、消耗寿命，和喜欢的人生个孩子也不是什么坏事，只是时间早了一点。

但是，如果真的要走这一步，她必须先把那家伙的想法确认清楚。她想知道，冲田一个月以来的行为里，有没有掺杂喜欢的因素，还是只是单纯的在救助自己？

如果单刀直入的再问一遍，可能还是会失望而归，甚至会把两人的关系搞得更尴尬。

于是，神乐又去请教阿妙，只是恋爱经验为0的阿妙也没能给出什么靠谱的回答。

这时候，阿银和新八正好也回来了。她想到可以通过回归万事屋来试探冲田的反应，看他会不会暴露真实的想法。

结果却是，那家伙痛快的答应了，没有一点舍不得。

直到那天下午，当冲田提出有条件的提前解约时，神乐还想试探他会不会暴露自己的真心。

到头来，却没有任何进展。

那家伙真的只是单纯的在救助自己吧。如果非要说掺杂了一点什么，恐怕也就是一点终于可以借题发挥的S心。

神乐终于彻底失望了，因为他们的关系也许真的止步于此了。至于谁胜谁负，心情跌到谷底的她也懒得再与冲田计较了。

但是，冲田接下来看似干脆的告别举动，却让她又重新相信了自己最初的判断。

那家伙，是真的喜欢自己吧。

她太了解冲田了，如果内心真的没什么感情，他反而不会那样的。

有些东西，越掩饰就越盖不住。

果然，真相在三天后不请自来。

女人的直觉，总是这样准的莫名其妙。

 

神乐结束了与单纯外表不符的复杂回想，向约会的目的地走去。

对于第一次约会的活动内容，她认为自己已经提示的很到位了，但是那个笨蛋好像没有猜出来。

她拿着两张恐怖片电影票，走到了电影院门口。

总之，两个人的正式约会，就先从看一场电影开始吧。

 

 


End file.
